Running to Him
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily found out the man she was dating isn't who she thinks he is. He turns out to be abusive and she ended up having to run to someone to help. Hotch helps her through it and helps her see what real love is. Now she can have the one man she always wanted
1. What Hurts the Most

**A/N: Alright this is another Criminal Minds fan fic. This idea came to me and one of my loyal readers liked the idea so I am going to go ahead and start it. I hope that you enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. That being said I wish I could own Hotch!!! Oh I also do not own the song What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts._

What Hurts the Most

(EPOV)

It all started because I was running late. I had to stay and finish up the paper work from the last case that we had. When I walked into my apartment my boyfriend Jared was already there. I took one look at his face and saw that he was pissed that I was late.

"Sorry I'm late Jared. I had to finish up the paper work from the case that we finished late last night. It will not take me long at all to get ready." I said.

Jared took one step towards me and growled "Don't worry about getting changed Emily. We are not going anywhere tonight. I am tired of being third best to you."

I looked at him surprised and said "What do you mean third best?"

He took another step towards me and then slapped me across the face as he said "I mean your boss and his son comes first. Your job then comes second. And if I am lucky I come third. I am tired of it Emily! You will cut all ties off with your boss and his little brat and you will quit your job. I need you to entertain my clients and I can't keep putting them off. I am the only man in your life and you need to see that. I do not like you spending all of your time with the guys that you work with."

I stared at him in shock and said "Don't you ever hit me again Jared. I want you to get out of my house. NOW!"

He laughed and punched me in the stomach. I gasped as I felt my breath leave my body. He went to hit me again and I blocked him this time but he just ended up kicking my knee. I could hear the bone crack as he kicked it with all of his force. I cried out in pain and Jared just laughed. Once he had me on the ground he just kept on punching and kicking me. All I could think about was that Hotch would know how to help me. When Jared finally quit kicking me I knew that some of my ribs were broken or at the very least bruised badly because it hurt like hell to breathe. I knew that I had to get out of here.

Thankfully I still had my keys on me so if I could just get to my car I could get out of here. Jared apparently thought that I could not walk because he left the living room and headed towards the bathroom. Once the bathroom door shut I crawled to the front door and managed to stand up by holding onto the stand next to my door. I heard the toilet flush and I knew that I had to get out of here quickly.

Even with all the pain I was feeling I forced myself to move know that I could cause myself even further injury. I opened up the door and took off in a limping run towards the lobby of my apartment building. As I entered the lobby I heard Jared's footsteps. I knew that if he caught up to me he very well could kill me so I sped up. I hurried outside and thanked God that my keys had the electronic key lock buttons so I pushed it and unlocked my car.

"Emily get your fucking ass back here. NOW!!!" Jared yelled.

I finally reached my car and got in and locked the door. I started my car but before I could pull out Jared was pounding on my window on the drivers side.

"EMILY GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" Jared roared.

I shook my head and got my gun out of my holster which I had forgotten in my shock that I was wearing and said "No way Jared."

He started screaming some more but I put my car into drive and took off. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw him run to his car and jump in. Within seconds I could see him in his car and following me. I was in so much pain that I could barely drive. I had no clue as to where I was going. All I knew is that I needed to get away so that I could stay alive. I thought about where I could go and then a light bulb clicked in my head and I knew exactly where to go. Thankfully it was only about a ten minute drive because if I had to drive any further then I would never make it. The pain was bad enough that I wanted to pass out.

I saw the street I needed and turned onto it fast. I looked in my rear view and saw that Jared was still following me. When I saw the driveway that I needed I pulled into it and hopped out of my car as quick as I could even with all the pain I was in. I heard Jared squeal his tires as he pulled in seconds behind me. I pushed myself even harder because I knew that Jared would be right behind me and get a hold of me in seconds. I prayed that the person's who house I came to was home.

I reached the door and fell into it. I pounded on it as hard as I could. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. Jared was standing there with a look of murder in his eyes.

"Why can't you listen for once you dumb bitch? Now I will have to teach you another lesson." Jared said as he drew his fist back and punched me in the nose.

I screamed as loud as I could. Jared then punched me in the stomach. I still had my hands against the door and with all the force I could manage I pounded again on the door. Finally I felt it open under my hands and I was stumbling back.

"Emily what the hell?" the person whose house I came to said.


	2. Because of You

**A/N: Wow you all are great. I want to thank those who have left reviews on this story. I am glad that you all like it so far. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I also want to thank those who have added me to their favorite authors list and/or alerts. It really means a lot. For those I have not mailed to thank you for adding this story thank you. I can't mail you because it doesn't give me the option on your profile. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. Once again can I at least borrow Hotch if I can not own him?_

Because of You

(HPOV)

I was upstairs getting ready for bed. I had just put Jack down for the night and he was asleep when there was a pounding on my door. I thought I heard someone scream but when it stopped I thought I had imagined it. When the pounding started again I sighed and went downstairs to see who was pounding on my front door after I grabbed my gun.

When I got downstairs the pounding got even worse. Without even looking to see who it was I pulled open my door and barely managed to catch Emily who started to fall when I pulled the door open.

"Emily what the hell?" I said.

I could not believe that she was the one pounding on my door. I looked down at her and saw that her nose was bleeding and that she already had bruises forming on her face.

"Help me Hotch." Emily gasped.

"What do you need help with Emily?" I asked.

Before she could say anything I heard someone outside say "I knew it you fucking bitch. You will pay for what you have done even worse than what you have already paid tonight."

I looked up at that and saw Jared the guy that Emily has been dating for the past year. When he took a step forward I some how managed to get my gun up in front of me and I pointed it at him.

"Take one more step and I will shoot you where you stand Jared. Are you the one who did this to Emily?" I demanded.

Jared laughed and said "Oh I did it alright and I will do it again. I knew the bitch was sleeping with you. If she wasn't sleeping with you then why in the hell would she spend so much time with you and your brat son?"

"Jared know this if you take one step further or say one more thing out of line I will hurt you. I am not sleeping and I never have slept with Emily. She spends time with my son because she loves him. You however are going to jail. Emily can you move out of the way so that I can arrest him please?" I said.

When I did not hear a response I looked down and saw that Emily was unconscious in my arms. Jared took a step forward and I looked back up and fired my gun. He jumped out of the way and ran towards his car. I laid Emily gently down on the floor and took off after him. I knew that I had to get Emily medical attention but I did not want the SOB who did this to her to get away either. I pulled the cell phone out of my phone and dialed Dave's number as I lined a shot up with the back tire of Jared's car.

"Rossi" Dave answered just as I fired a shot.

"Hello, Aaron what in the hell is going on? Was that your gun I just heard go off?" Dave said.

I saw Jared's car swerve and then speed on. Either I missed the shot or he is going to try to get away with a tire that is torn to shreds.

"Dave I need you over at my house. It's Emily. She's been hurt." I said.

I heard Dave starting his car and he said "I'm already in my car. I ran for my car as soon as I heard you fire a shot. I will be there quickly Aaron. How bad is she?"

"I do not know Dave. She came to my house and pounded on my front door. When I opened up the door she literally fell into my arms and then she lost consciousness. I am going back in to check on her now. I also need you to put an APB out on Jared's car. He beat Emily Dave." I said as I ran back into my house.

I found Emily still laying unconscious on the floor. I saw that her knee was at a strange angle and I could see that her breathing was labored. Since Dave was on the way I hung up with him and dialed 911. I needed an ambulance and I needed it now. Once the Dispatcher was on the phone I told them who I was and what had happened that I knew about. The Dispatcher said that she would send an ambulance and police right away and that they should be here soon. I palmed my gun again when I heard a car squeal to a stop.

"Aaron how is she doing?" Dave asked running in.

I looked down at her and then back at Dave and said "She has not regained consciousness yet Dave. Something is seriously wrong. He even tried to hit her while I was standing there Dave. Hell he accused her of sleeping with me!"

Dave knelt down beside me and we both ended up pulling our guns when we heard another car squeal to a stop outside. I knew that it was not the police because there was no sirens. Morgan came running in and took one look at Emily on the floor and gasped. I saw Garcia following in slower and when she saw Emily she started crying. I looked at Dave and he looked at me and said "I called Morgan when I was on my way here. I figured we could use the extra hands especially if the SOB was to show back up. Although he would be stupid if he did since you fired your gun at him."

Garcia knelt down behind Emily and gently stroked her head while saying "Come on my precious girl you need to open up those eyes."

I looked down when I heard Emily gasp. Even though her eyes were not open yet she was finally starting to come around. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she has been out for about fifteen minutes and I knew that was not good. Morgan pulled his gun when he heard a car stop outside. He poked his head out and then put his gun away. Reid came running in and went straight to Emily. I was never more thankful than I was at this moment for my team being a family. Reid checked Emily over and started mumbling to himself. Finally in the distance I heard the sirens. I just prayed they would get here quickly.

"She has at least cracked ribs if not totally broken ribs. She has a fractured leg and her nose is broke. That is just what I can tell from looking over her." Reid said.

I looked up at him and nodded. I pulled out my cell and called Jessica. When she answered I explained what had happened and asked her if she would come over and stay while I go to the hospital and after hanging up I knew that she would be there within minutes. The ambulance pulled in followed by the police. Dave, Morgan, Reid, and I all had our badges out. When the police walked in we showed them and he let the paramedics go to Emily.

I told the police what had happened that I knew of. While the paramedics were loading Emily into the ambulance Jess showed up and I thanked her for coming and she looked at me with knowing eyes and said "Go ride with Emily, Aaron. She needs you right now. Tell her Jack and I will come visit her tomorrow if they do not release her tonight."

I nodded and ran towards the paramedics and said "I am riding with her."

They let me in and I sat down beside her and took her hand in mine. Her eyes opened up finally and I let out a relieved sigh.

"You are alright now Emily. We are on the way to the hospital." I said.

She moved the oxygen mask off of her face and said "Thank you for saving me Hotch."

I watched as her eyes closed and then I bent down and kissed her lightly on the head and whispered "I will always save you if I can Emily. Because of you I know what it is like to love again. Because of you my son will know how to love."

I was relieved that she must not have heard me but I needed to say it. Part of what Jared said was true. We have never slept together but I have dreamed and hoped that one day she would see how much I love her.


	3. Tonight I Want to Cry

**A/N: Wow thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I really do appreciate it. I am so glad that you all seem to like this story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. With that being said can I at least have Hotch for a week just to learn how to profile? I do not own the song Tonight I Want to Cry. That belongs to Keith Urban. Who I would also like to own for a night just so I can give a friend a birthday present!!! :D  
_

Tonight I Want to Cry

(HPOV)

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and coulda been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

I looked down at Emily as she laid on the stretcher so pale and still as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. I still had her hand in mine and the paramedic had to work around me. I had a song running through my head and it made me think about Emily even more. She has been in my house before but she always made plans to come over so I had time to put some stuff up. I have a couple of pictures that Garcia had taken while we were out together of Emily and I and she always seemed to snap them when I was touching Emily on the shoulder or looking at her intently. I love the pictures and they are always out except when Emily comes over.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

I closed my eyes and then opened them back up. I leaned down and kissed Emily tender on the head. I promised myself that when she came out of the hospital that I would show her how much I love her. I promised myself that not a day would go by that I would not tell her how much I loved her. If anything what has happened tonight has made me see that showing how I feel can only help those who I care about. Right now I want to close my eyes but I knew that I had to be strong. The ambulance finally pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital. When the doors opened I jumped out of the ambulance and then the EMT's pulled the stretcher out and rushed her into the Emergency Room with me running beside her.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
All by myself, it sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

"Thirty-Seven years old female that was beaten. Her blood pressure is 140/103 with a pulse of 120. Her breathing is labored and her oxygen stat was 89 so we put her on oxygen." Ken one of the paramedics called.

"Take her into Trauma one." the Doctor called out.

I followed them but a Nurse stopped me and said "Sir, I need you to go to the waiting room. As soon as I know something I will come out and tell you I promise. But please let us work on her. She will be alright."

I finally nodded and turned and walked out into the waiting room. I could not help but think that if I had only told her how I felt that she would never have gotten hurt like this. By hiding how I felt she ended up hurt. I knew logically that it was not my fault but right now I could not help but feel guilty. As soon as I pushed through the doors into the waiting room Dave, JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia all rushed up to me.

"How is she doing Hotch?" Morgan asked.

I shook my head and sighed and then said "She regained consciousness for a minute but lost it again on the way here. One of the Nurses promised me that she would come and get me as soon as she knew something. My God how in the hell could Jared do this to her? Do you know he did it because he thought she was sleeping with me? How can he be that fucking stupid?"

I looked up as nobody said anything and I saw everyone sharing a look.

"What is that look about?" I growled

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

"Well Aaron we all know how much in love you are with Emily. We just wondered when and if you would ever figure it out." Dave finally said.

My mouth dropped open and everyone laughed as Dave said "You do work with a bunch of profilers Aaron."

I shook my head and said "Do you think Emily knows?"

Everyone shook their heads and I nodded. I did not want her to know just yet. I took in a deep breath and let it out and the repeated it. I wanted to punch something but I knew that if I did it would do no good. I looked at everyone and sighed.

"Did the APB and BOLO get put out on Jared? I still can not believe that he did this to her even though I saw it with my own two eyes. How could anyone hurt Emily like that?" I said.

"We told the officer that was at your house what his car looked like and I remembered his liscense plate number so I gave it to the officer." Reid spoke up.

I nodded and said "Thank you all for coming. I am sorry that I did not think to call you."

"Hotch it's alright man we understand. Dave called us and luckily JJ, Spencer, Penelope and I were all together which is why we got there so quick. Dave had just left us about thirty minutes before he called us and told us what was going on. We will get him Hotch and when we do he will realalize quickly that he messed with the wrong woman." Morgan said.

The corned of my mouth lifted into a brief smile at that because I knew that he would indeed pay for what he has done. Jared was going to wish that he was dead by the time we were all done with him. I closed my eyes and then opened them because if I would not have I very well could have ended up crying right then and there. All I saw when I closed my eyes was her laying on the floor in my entry way at my house and not moving. That thought was enough to make me want to run and find the bastard now instead of waiting. But I knew that I had to stay here so I would know how Emily was doing.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

"Would anyone like a coffee while we wait?" Reid asked.

I shook my head but Dave said "I am sure that we could all use a cup. It looks as if it is going to be a long night."

I looked at Dave and said "Fine I could do with a cup I guess. I know that I am not going anywhere tonight especially if they admit her. I am not leaving her side."

Dave nodded and said "None of us are leaving. On the way here I called Strauss and told her what was going on. She said we have the full backing of the FBI and to do what we need to do. She also said she would be by in the morning to check on Emily."

I looked at him and said "Since when does Strauss give a shit about any of us Dave? All she cares about is herself."

Dave shook his head and said "She cares about Emily, Aaron. Or did you not know that she is dating Emily's dad? Why do you think she stays off of our back now?"

I looked at him shocked and then laughed. I looked at the clock on the hospital waiting room wall and swallowed hard. They have had Emily back in the Trauma room for over an hour now and the Nurse has not been out to let me know how she was going. I turned to head back in and demand to know what was going on but before I even took two steps the Nurse was coming out. When she saw me she headed straight towards me with a frown on her face.

Once she was close enough she said "I am so sorry"

**A/N 2: I know you all are going to hate me but this is how I wanted to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Nobody Knows

**A/N: Wow you guys are quick to respond. Thank you so much for the reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Now I know you all want to hurt me for the cliff hanger but here is the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Nobody Knows that belongs to Kevin Sharp._

Nobody Knows

(HPOV)

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
But these four walls close in more every day  
And I'm dying inside and nobody knows it  
But me_

Once the Nurse was close enough she said "I am so sorry that I have not been out here before now to tell you what is happening. Miss Prentiss has a broken leg and several bruised ribs. She also has a concussion. The Doctor is admitting her because her breathing is still labored and he wants to keep an eye on her breathing and on her ribs for tonight. If she is better tomorrow she will be released tomorrow but she should not be along for the next couple of days if not for the next week. She also has a sprained wrist."

I let out the breath I was holding. Dave, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and JJ all stepped forward.

"So she will be alright?" Garcia asked.

The Nurse smiled and said "She is able to keep her eyes open now so that is a good sign. The CAT scan did not show any signs of bleeding in the brain. We will keep a close eye on her through out the night. She has been moved up to a room already and you guys are more than welcome to come and see her. I will take you up there."

I nodded as did everyone else. The Nurse walked off and we followed her. I can finally breathe easily knowing that she is alright. I could also let some of the anger I am feeling out. I want to go and find Jared but there is no way in hell I am leaving Emily's side. The Nurse left us at the door to Emily's hospital room. I took in a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door and then opened it. I saw Emily laying on the hospital bed and my heart broke a little. She looked so pale laying there.

_Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside and nobody knows it  
But me_

"Hey guys." Emily whispered.

With that I pushed the rest of the door open and walked towards her with everyone following me. I looked down at her and saw that she was looking at me and smiling so I smiled back.

"Thank you Hotch for saving me. I did not know what to do or where to go. Tonight was the first time he ever put his hands on me and the last. Thank you so much for helping me." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

I bent down and kissed her on the top of her head and whispered "You never need to thank me Emily. When you get better we need to have a talk but just know that I will always be around to save you. Also know that I will always be here when you need me. I can not imagine my life without you in it."

She looked at me shocked and then whispered back "If I knew how you felt I never would have started dating Jared, Aaron. I only did it because I was trying to make myself get over you because I never thought I could have you."

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just-a tumblin' down  
I can see it so clearly but you're nowhere around  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand in mine. Everyone stepped forward and gave her gentle hugs glad to see that she was alright.

"The Doctor says that you have to stay tonight because you have a severe concussion and because your breathing is labored. When they release you they do not want you going home by yourself. What about coming to stay at my house with Jack and I? Plus I know Jess wants to see you. She said that if they did not release you by tomorrow she would bring Jack around." I said.

Emily nodded and smiled and said "That would be great Hotch. I really do like Jess and I love seeing Jack."

I gave her a smile and sat down in the chair beside her bed. I looked up as the door opened and I saw a couple Nurse's bringing in more chairs. Emily looked at the Nurses in surprise and everyone laughed at her face.

"What do you really think we are going to let you stay here alone? Besides the fact that you are family and we take care of our own your ex is still running loose." Dave said.

Emily sighed and said "I wish I would have shot him but I was trying to not hurt him."

Everyone looked at me and said "It is okay Prentiss. I did shoot at him and I also shot at his car when he was fleeing."

Emily gasped and looked at me and said "Are you alright Hotch? He did not hurt you did he?"

_How blue can I get, you could ask my heart  
Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now, you know, I'll be loving you still  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

"No, Emily he did not hurt me. I shot at him when he started to come towards you. I promise you that I am fine. You are the one of the few people I know that will worry about someone else before they worry about themselves even when they are laying in a hospital bed." I said affectionately.

I just watched as everyone else talked. I loved watching Emily. She looked up at me at that moment and saw me watching her and she blushed. She turned back towards JJ and Garcia and started talking again.

"Looks like she now knows how you feel Aaron and I can say that she feels the same way about you. She keeps looking over at you every so often." Dave said.

I smiled and said "She whispered that the only reason she was with Jared is because she thought that we could never be together. She knows that we are going to talk when she feels better."

Dave nodded and smiled to himself. I heard Emily laugh and I looked back at her. I am so happy that she is alright. Emily finally started drifting off to sleep so she laid back in the hospital bed. I pulled the covers around her and made sure that she was all covered up. I then pulled my chair closer to her bed and grabbed her hand in mine and drifted off to a light sleep sitting up.

I woke up in the morning when I heard Emily start to stir.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I said.

She looked over at me and said "I am in pain but they just gave me another pain shot. You should have went home last night Aaron. You were really tired and I could tell because you did not wake up at all when the Nurses came in to wake me up and check on me every three hours. The Nurse told me my breathing sounds better and that the Doctor will probably discharge me today."

I smiled at her and said "I probably slept so good because I held your hand all night long. And I am glad that you will be discharged. I am going to love having you in my home and so will Jack."

Emily blushed but before she could say anything everyone else started waking up. Once everyone was awake Reid and Morgan went for a coffee run and once they were back we all just sat around talking about nothing important. I had stepped away from a second to call Jessica and tell her what was up and she agreed to just wait until I brought Emily home to see her. The Doctor came and checked on Emily and declared her okay to go home but she was to take a few days off of work. Dave called Strauss and she agreed to meet us at my house. I got Emily loaded in the car and sent Reid and JJ to get Emily's prescriptions filled. We then headed to my home which I hoped would be Emily's home as well soon.

Dave followed me as did Morgan and Garcia. When we pulled up into my driveway I shut the car off and leaned over and kissed Emily on the head. I jumped out of my car and ran over to her side. With her leg in a cast she is not able to walk and with her wrist being sprained she can not use her crutches yet so I would carry her. I opened up her car door and lifted her out. Once I had her securely in my arms I headed towards my front door.

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
Nobody knows it but me_

A voice stopped me as the person said "Well Well Well doesn't this look cozy?"


	5. Stand

**A/N: You all are just awesome. Thank you so much for your reviews, messages letting me know that you like the story. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I also want to thank those who have added me to their author alerts and/or favorite authors. It means a lot to me.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Stand. That belongs to Rascal Flatts. I do own Jared though._

Stand

(HPOV)

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright  
You'll be alright_

"Well Well Well doesn't this look cozy?" Jared sneered.

I heard Emily whimper and I bent down and whispered "It is alright sweetheart. You will be alright. He can not hurt you anymore."

I felt Emily nod against my shoulder. I kept walking to my front door and I put Emily down in front of me and let her lean against the door. I turned towards Jared and saw that he had a gun in his hand. I looked and saw that Morgan and Dave had both pulled their guns. Morgan was guiding Garcia towards Emily. Once Garcia was standing next to Emily she wrapped her arm around Emily's waist to help hold her up.

I took a step forward and said "What in the hell are you doing here Jared? You do realalize that not only is the FB looking for you but all of the local police."

Jared laughed and said "You have no proof that I was the one who did that to her."

I growled and said "That is where you are wrong. Do you forget that I shot at you last night because you tried to attack her with me standing right next to her?"

I laughed at Jared's eyes lost the confidence in them. I knew then that he had forgot. I nodded at Dave who took a step forward at the same time I did. Jared raised his gun and pointed it at Emily who was now in his line of fire. Dave and I both stopped in our tracks.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
Then you stand_

"You know Jared last night you accused me of sleeping with Aaron? In a way you were right. Anytime I slept with you I pictured you as Aaron. Every time you made love to me I pictured that it was Aaron inside of me making me moan. You could never be the man that he is. You could never make me want you the way that I want him with just one look from him can do to me." Emily said.

I looked back at her in surprise but just by looking into her eyes I could tell that what she was saying is exactly what she was feeling and thinking. I could not believe she had just admitted that to him with everyone around. I saw movement behind Jared and looked up without alerting him. Walking into my driveway was Erin Strauss and Emily's father. I saw them take in the situation with one glance and I knew that it would be over soon. I slightly shook my head so that Emily's dad would not make a move yet.

"You fucking bitch I knew it. I just knew it. What makes you think that a man like him would ever look at you let alone want you? You are cold in the bed!" Jared screamed.

I saw Emily cringe and I knew that was not the first time Jared has said something like that to her. I looked back at her and smiled and she smiled back at me.

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

I looked back at Jared with a smirk and said "Maybe she is only cold in bed for you. You look like the type of man who does not know how to please someone. She kisses passionately. And just so you know I do want her. I have wanted her for a long while now. Now Jared put your gun down. You are not getting out of here this time."

He swung the gun back towards me and fired. I felt the bullet graze me but that is all it did. Before he could get another shot off Emily's dad and Morgan both tackled him. I saw Garcia on the phone and I saw Emily slowly falling. I rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. I pounded on my door and Jessica opened it up and gasped and moved out of t he way. I carried Emily to the couch and sat her on it. Strauss rushed in and right over to Emily and I.

"Aaron you need to get that looked at. You are bleeding." Strauss said.

I looked down and saw my arm and saw that it was indeed bleeding. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled letting Emily know that I was alright.

"I am okay Erin. It is just a graze. Are you okay Emily?" I asked.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)_

She smiled at me and said "I'm okay Aaron I promise. I'm sorry I said what I did but I was tired of living a lie. Everything I said to him was the truth. It was always you."

I bent down so that I was eye level with her and said "You have no need to be sorry Emily. I am glad that it has always been me sweetheart."

Erin, Emily, and I all looked up when we heard footsteps coming into the house. Morgan, Dave, JJ, Garcia, Reid, and Andrew all walked in.

"I called in one of the other guys from our office and had them come and get Jared. He is being held by us. I figured that is how everyone wants to deal with this. I know that it is how I want to deal with it." Dave said.

I looked at Erin as she said "Oh yes we will deal with it. He hurt our girl we will take care of it."

I nodded as did everyone else. I watch Emily hug her dad and then Strauss. One by one the team went up to her and hugged her. Everyone was happy that she was alright.

_Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yea  
Ooohhh_

I saw Emily look up and smile when the sound of little running feet became louder. Jack came running into the living room and when he saw Emily he yelled "Miss Em'ly!"

When Jack got close enough to her Emily pulled him into a hug. I smiled as I saw her kiss him on the head. Jack climbed up onto her lap with the help of Erin who was smiling. I looked up as I saw a flash. I saw Andrew with a camera and he was smirking at me. I laughed and mouthed "Thank you" to him.

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around both Emily and Jack. I looked up and saw everyone smiling at us. I looked back at Emily and saw all the love I felt for her in her eyes and I knew that everything would work out. That even though she was down she could get back up.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Then you stand_


	6. You'll Think of Me

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. You guys keep the reviews coming and I will keep updating as quick as I have been.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song You'll Think of Me. That belongs to Keith Urban!_

You'll Think of Me

(HPOV)

_I woke up early this morning around four am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been trying my best to get along  
but that's okay there's nothing left to say but_

I looked around at everyone who was in my living room and thought this is what a family is. Whenever someone is hurt you rally around them and you are there for them. I did not have to be psychic to know that the team would do what ever it is that needs to be done in order to make sure that Emily was alright. Everyone had stayed at my house for the day and we had just finished eating supper.

"Emily are you sure you are alright pumpkin?" Andrew Prentiss asked.

Emily looked at her father and said "I am sure dad. Jared did not get anywhere close to me this time. Aaron made sure of that."

I looked over and smiled at her and said "I will always make sure that you are not hurt Sweetheart."

At least now when I wake up in the early hours of the morning Emily would be in the same house as me. Every night for the last year I have woke up thinking about her. Now that she knows how I feel I do not have to hide the pictures any more. I could tell that Jack was getting tired because he was falling asleep sitting on Emily's lap again. I looked at Dave and pointed to the camera that was on my fire place mantle. Dave nodded an got up to get it. I scooted over close to Emily and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled and then laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her and that is when Dave snapped the picture.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

Emily looked up and said "Thank you Dave for taking the picture. I would like a copy of it please."

Dave laughed and said "We will all get a copy of that picture Em. Although you will have to make sure that Aaron makes copies of it since the camera is his."

Emily nodded and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I nodded too. I would do anything for her if it made her look at me like she was right now. I could see all the love she felt for me in her eyes. I leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. I then leaned over and kissed Jack on his head and then picked him up and stood up.

"I will be right back guys. I am going to put this munchkin to bed." I said.

Everyone smiled and nodded. I left the room and took Jack to his bedroom. Jessica followed me and pulled down his bed covers and I laid Jack on the bed. He did not even stir and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed him again and whispered "I love you buddy. Good Night."

With Jess following me I walked out of his room and pulled the door but left it open so that I could hear if he woke back up.

"Thank you for staying again Jess. I am probably going to need all the help I can get. I have a feeling Emily will try not to listen to the Doctor's orders." I said.

Jess laughed and said "It is not a problem Aaron. I love Emily. Did you know that Hailey once told me after you guys divorced that she hoped that you and Emily would get together? She saw the way you looked at Emily and she was happy for you Aaron. She said that Emily would make a terrific step mom and that if you got together with anyone she would want it to be Emily. She really did like Emily, Aaron and she would be happy that you finally got your head out of your ass and went after the woman who you have loved for the past year or more."

I looked at her shocked and then said "Thank you for telling me that Jess. Maybe sometime you could tell Emily that. I think she is worried that you do not like her or that you do not want me with her."

Now Jess looked shocked as she said "How about tomorrow you spend some time with Jack while I sit with Emily and have a chat with her. Hell Aaron I feel as if she is another sister to me."

I smiled at Jess and hugged her and said "Thank you Jess that would mean a lot to me and I know it would mean a lot to her too."

Jess nodded and then we headed back towards the living room. I could hear Emily talking and I smiled. I do love the sound of her voice.

(EPOV)

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left,  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So_

"Emily please let me have a chat with him. He hurt my Princess and for that he needs to pay." Andrew said.

"Dad I know what you want to do and why you want to do it but please don't. I do not need you getting thrown in jail or anything. Plus Jared is not worth it. You know I have had a lot of time to think about stuff while I was laying in that hospital bed. I was able to clear my head and you know what I figured out Dad?"

"What is that Pumpkin?" Andrew asked.

I knew that everyone was listening to me and I did not care. I also knew that Aaron had just stepped back into the room. I turned around to look at him and I motioned for him to come over and sit back down. When he sat back down he pulled me into him and he gave me a quick kiss.

I looked back at my dad and said "Jared is not and never could be the man that I love. What I said to him today was the absolute truth. It was always Aaron I thought about when I was with him. It was always Aaron who I wanted to be with and who I wanted to be the one holding me. It always has been Aaron, Dad and I believe that it always will be Aaron. He is my world. Do you know how many times I compared Jared to him? Do you know how many times my thoughts of him kept me awake? Hell Dad maybe Jared was right when he said I was cheating on him with Aaron because I know that always in my mind was Aaron."

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

My dad looked at me intently and said "So what you are basically saying is that you want Aaron. I can deal with that Pumkin but I still want to hurt this Jared guy. You are my only daughter and it is my duty to protect you. What if he gets out for some reason and comes after you again? Damn it Emily Elizabeth Prentiss you have more at stake now. What would Aaron or Jack do if something happens to you? Why can I not beat the shit out of the bastard who put you in the hospital?"

I looked at him in surprise. I could not believe that he had just yelled at me. I felt Aaron squeeze my hand and I looked over at him and saw him looking at my dad. I knew before the night was out I was going to have a headache.

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life_

"With all due respect Sir, I think Emily is right on this. If you beat him up then you are just stooping down to his level. I know what you are saying and you are right. My world and my sons life would fall apart if something happened to Emily but I do not think that you are giving her enough credit yet either. Emily knows how to protect herself. Plus she will be staying here for a while so I will be able to protect her. She will be alright. I know that you love your daughter Andrew but I love her too. Do you really think I am going to allow her to put herself in harms way? No way in hell will I stand by and let her get hurt." Aaron said.

I looked at him and saw all the love that he feels for me in his eyes as well behind the words he had said. I looked back at my dad who was nodding and I looked to see everyone else looking surprised at the passion in Aaron's voice.

"Alright, Son I will trust Emily's judgment and yours. But know this if he gets off for some reason and comes after her I will kill him. Make no mistake in that." my dad said.

Aaron nodded at my dad and said "I will help you just like any member of our team would. I may be in love with Emily but every member of my team loves her. We are a family."

I saw Derek, Penelope, JJ, Spencer, and Dave all nod. My dad seemed to be satisfied by this because he sat back in his seat and smiled. Erin smiled and said "Andrew are you ready to go? I have to be up early and so do you. Aaron you guys have the next three days off. If you want to come in tomorrow and talk to the asshole who hurt Emily then you can do so but I think you should wait a couple days. He is not going anywhere. Also this way Emily can come in also and say whatever she wants to say to him if anything."

Aaron nodded and said "Thank you Strauss. We will be in to question him in a couple of days. Let the Bastard stew in a cell for a while."

_So, take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we've got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yea

I laughed at that and said "I like that idea but Aaron I want to come in and say my piece to him. Then you guys can have at him but I get to say something to him first. You can be in the room with me but I am going to talk to him."

Aaron nodded and said "As long as Morgan and I can be in the room with you that is fine."

I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. The medicine I had taken after I ate started to kick in and I was getting tired. My dad kissed me on the forehead and then him and Strauss left. Just the team and Jessica was left and I could not keep my eyes open.

"Aaron can you take me upstairs and put me in bed since I can not walk? I am sorry to be a party pooper you guys but I can not keep my eyes open any longer." I said.

Dave said "That is alright Emily you go sleep. If Aaron does not mind I figured that since it is so late we could just all crash here."

Aaron nodded and stood up and said "That is fine. You all know where the bedrooms are. I am taking Emily up to my bed if that is okay with her."

I blushed but said "I would love to sleep in your bed with you."

Aaron also blushed a little and laughed as he said "That is good. Alright Dave, Morgan, Garcia, Reid, JJ, and Jess we will see you guys in the morning."

"Night Emily and Hotch." everyone said.

Aaron picked me up and carried me upstairs. Thankfully I was already in sweats and a t-shirt so once he pulled the bed covers back he put me in bed. He got out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom and changed and then came back out. He shut the light off as he climbed into bed. He pulled me close to him and I cuddled into him. I felt safe in his arms and I knew that I would be able to sleep all the night through tonight.

"Good night Aaron." I said.

Aaron kissed me on the lips and then said "Good night Sweetheart. I love you."

I gasped because that was the first time he said it but I leaned up and kissed him and said "I love you too."

My eyes drifted shut as he ran his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking that this is one memory I will cherish and one that I need. I went to sleeping thinking of the man beside me and knowing that he would always be near.

_And you're gonna think of me,  
uhm yea,  
Oh someday baby, someday _


	7. I Knew I Loved You

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating yesterday you guys. My laptop was down and I wasn't feeling good enough to fix it. It is now fixed so yay now I can update. I want to thank those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I also want to thank those who have added me to their favorite and/or author alerts. It really means a lot. So on to the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song I Knew I Loved You that belongs to Savage Garden._

I Knew I Loved You

(HPOV)

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

I woke up with a big smile on my face because Emily was still wrapped in my arms tightly. I turned my headed and looked down at her and she had a small smile on her face. I could lay here like this for the rest of my life because of how it felt to have her in my arms. She started to stir and I lifted my head and bent it down and kissed her on her head. I watched as her eyes blinked open and then she looked at me and smiled even wider so I leaned down to kiss her on her lips. As I lifted my head I let the smile I felt pulling at my lips be seen.

"Good morning Sweetheart. How did you sleep last night?" I said.

She smiled and said "I slept better than I have in a while. Aaron what are we doing? I mean what is this between us?"

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

I smiled and pulled her tighter into me and said "Emily are you sure you want to have this talk now? It can wait if you are not ready for it. I can wait Emily."

She shook her head and said "No I would like to talk about it now. I need to know Aaron. I need to know how you feel."

I nodded and looked down at her and then I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I knew what I wanted to say but I was not sure exactly how to say it. I knew that I needed to tell her that I have been in love with her for a long time now and how even when I am down all I have to do is see her and she lights my world up. I finally broke the kiss because I had to breathe and I looked down at her and saw her trying to catch her breathe as well. I smiled at the picture she made laying on my bed with her hair all mussed and trying to catch her breath from getting kissed by me.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I leaned down and gave her one more quick kiss and then said "I love you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. I have loved you for longer than I can remember. Honestly I can not say that there is a day that since you started working at the BAU that I have not loved you. Hell Emily you have had my heart even before my divorce from Hailey has went through and I tried to fight it. I really did but after the divorce went through I saw no reason to fight it anymore. Even before Hailey's tragic death you had become my world along with my son. Jack loves you Emily and he is always asking for you and about you. You bring light to my life even in the most darkest times. You make me want to be a better man."

I watched Emily's face as I was saying all this and I saw the love in her eyes. I watched as she thought about what I said and when she seemed to come to a decision. Emily lifted her head up and sealed her lips to mine. She ran her tongue along my lips and I opened up my mouth and she pushed her tongue inside. I let her dominate the kiss. I let her do what she wanted to do. I felt the love that she feels for me pour into the kiss and I could not help but smile. Finally with a laugh Emily pulled away and we were both gasping for breath.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(add the whos here)_

Emily smiled at me and said "I love you too Aaron. Even when I was dating Jared it was you who was in my heart and in my head. I decided to start dating Jared because I thought that it would help me get over you. I thought that since you were my boss there was no way we could be together. I had decided the night that I went home that I was going to end it with Jared. It was not helping me at all and if anything it made me want you ten times worse. I am glad that Jack likes me Aaron because you and Jack are both my world. I love Jack and I love you."

Before I could say anything else Jack came running in. He jumped onto the bed and scooted right up to Emily and I. Emily laughed and I did too. I watched as Emily pulled Jack into her arms and then kissed his head. Then she started tickling him and he started laughing so hard and loud that he made the other adults stir and come see what was going on. I saw Jessica standing at the door with a big grin on her face and then there was a flash. I laughed as Jess caught Emily tickling Jack and I could not wait to get a print of it. I motioned for everyone to come in and they did.

Jess sat down on the bed and started to help Emily tickle Jack. Then JJ and Garcia came over to join the fun. Us men just laughed and watched as the women ganged up on him.

"Daddy help me." Jack said

I laughed and then tickled Jess and then Emily. JJ and Garcia also stopped and got up off of the bed.

"Good morning buddy!" I said.

"Good morning Daddy! Good morning Miss Em'ly!" Jack said.

I smiled at Emily and she bent down and kissed Jack on the head and said "Good morning baby boy. How did you sleep?"

_A thousand angels dance around you  
(and the whos here)  
I am complete now that I've found you  
(and the whos here)_

I watched in silence at Jack climbed onto Emily's lap and snuggled into her. The picture that they made together made my heart beat faster. As I listened to Jack talk to Emily about how he slept I lifted a hand and wrapped it around both Emily and Jack. Emily lifted her eyes from looking down at Jack to looking at me and smiled. She then went back to looking down at Jack and my heart missed a beat. I could see all the love Emily felt for Jack in the way she was holding him, looking at him, and talking to him. I looked at Jessica who was smiling big and she nodded her head at me and then at Jack and Emily. I knew then that Jessica approved even if she had already said the words.

"Alright you guys lets, let Emily and Aaron up. We can all go down and wait in the living room." Jessica said.

Emily and I laughed and I said "That would be great. We will be down in a few minutes. Hey buddy go with Aunt Jess so Daddy and Miss Em'ly can get out of bed. Okay?"

Jack hugged me and then Emily and climbed out of the bed saying "Hurry up you guys I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed at this statement but headed out of the room. Once everyone was out of the room and the door was shut I leaned over and kissed Emily deeply. Once I pulled back I got out of bed and found another pair of sweats for Emily and helped her pull the ones she had on off and got the other pair on. I then found her a shirt and helped her get that on. I then pulled out jeans and put them on and a t-shirt. Once we were dressed I kissed Emily again.

"Alright Sweetheart lets get downstairs. I love you Emily." I said.

She nodded and lifted her arms for me to pick her up. Once I had her in my arms she gave me a kiss and smiled.

"Okay honey I am ready now that I had another kiss. I love you too Aaron and I am very happy." Emily said.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(and the whos here)_


	8. Don't Let me be the Last to Know

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I am glad that you like this story. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any name you don't recognize._

Don't Let Me Be The Last to Know

(EPOV)

_My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please_

Today so far has been a good day. Once Aaron and I headed downstairs our family surrounded us. I was surprised when Jessica came up to me and hugged me. I gladly hugged her back though.

"Welcome to the family Emily! I am finally glad that Aaron has told you how he felt. I have been after him to tell you how he has felt for a while now." Jessica said.

I smiled warmly at her and said "Thank you Jessica that means a lot to me. I hope that we can become really good friends."

Jessica beamed at me and said "Oh I believe that we will be. We will have to have a girls night some time soon."

I nodded at her and said "That sounds really good. I would love to do that."

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

I looked over at Aaron as I heard him laugh. I saw that he was talking to Dave and Derek about something. I smiled at Jack as he scooted over onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head. As I was doing this Aaron came over and sat down beside us.

"Are you two doing alright?" Aaron asked.

I smiled over at him and said "We are doing great. Jack makes me smile and I had a good talk with Jessica."

Aaron looked up to where Jessica was standing and caught her eyes and smiled at her. I saw Jessica grin back at Aaron before she started talking to Dave. Aaron leaned over and kissed me on the lips real quick and then smiled again at me and then he kissed Jack on the head.

"What are you doing buddy?" Aaron asked.

Jack giggled and said "I am sitting on Miss Em'ly's lap. I like Miss Em'ly daddy. Will she be staying with us?"

Aaron looked at me and smiled and I gave a slight nod as he said "If that is what you Buddy she can. I would like Emily to stay with us as well."

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah baby  
Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

I looked at Aaron with all the love I felt and said "Jack if you really want me to stay then yes I will stay. I love you and your Daddy."

Jack looked up at me with a grin on his face and said "I love you too Miss Em'ly."

I laughed and bent down and kissed him. I looked at Aaron and smiled. I was happier in this moment then any other time in my life. I looked up as I felt someone sit on the other side of me. I laughed when I saw that it was Dave. He looked at me and smiled and then he ruffled Jack's hair. Jack laughed and climbed over onto Dave's lap.

"Uncle Dave Miss Em'ly is gonna live with Daddy and me." Jack said excitedly.

Dave looked at Aaron and me then back at Jack and said "Is that so munchkin?"

Jack laughed and nodded. I looked up and saw Jessica looking at Dave and nudged Aaron in the side. When he looked at me I nodded towards where Jessica was standing and looking at Dave. Aaron looked over and saw Jessica staring at Dave and then he looked at me with a raised eye brow. I laughed out loud and then leaned towards him.

"I think Jess likes Dave honey." I whispered.

Aaron looked up again and saw Jess still looking at Dave. I laughed again as I saw Jessica catch Aaron looking at her and she blushed. Aaron laughed low enough to where only I heard him.

"I think you are right Sweetheart. If you watch Dave you will also catch him looking at Jess every once in a while. I think those two would be good together."

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

I smiled at Aaron and whispered "I think we should help them get together."

Aaron nodded at me and kissed me again. The rest of the team came over and sat around us and we just sat there talking. Around lunch time Dave placed a call for Chinese and had it delivered. After we ate Jack fell asleep with his head on my shoulder. Aaron picked him up and took him up to his bed. Once he came back down we all started talking again.

"I love you Emily." Aaron said in my ear.

"I love you too Aaron." I whispered.

He smiled big and gave me a long kiss. We broke apart when Derek acted like he started to gag.

"What Derek? You're just jealous because you ain't getting any action." I said.

_yeah, C'mon baby, c'mon darlin', ooh yeah  
C'mon, let me be the one  
C'mon now, oh yeah, oh yeah_

I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
Oh, c'mon

Everyone laughed at this but Derek. He scowled at me and then a wicked glint came into his eyes.

"Well Emily you ain't getting any action either. Or if you are you sure didn't enjoy it to much because as far as I know nobody heard you last night." Derek said with a smirk.

I gaped at him and then threw a pillow at him that was on the couch.

I looked at Aaron and grinned and then turned back towards Derek and said "Well Derek you are right I didn't get any last night because Aaron thought I needed sleep. But I plan to have my wicked way with him tonight."

Aaron and Derek who were both taking a sip of their drink spit the drink out of their mouths with that comment. I looked at Jessica who had started to crack up laughing and I joined her as did the others.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss I can not believe you just said that!" Aaron scolded.

I laughed even harder and said "What are you saying you won't help me with that tonight Aaron?"

He blushed but said "If that is what you want Sweetheart then you can have it."

I laughed even harder at Derek's face. Aaron started laughing also as did Dave, Spencer, JJ, and Penelope.

"Derek you may want to quit unless you want them to keep it up." Penelope said between laughs.

Finally we all settled down and began talking again. It was around 3:00 when Jack woke back up and came back downstairs. We all played with him and watched him play with Henry. Around 6:00 Dave ran out and got food and brought it back. We sat around eating and talking and it was one of the best times we have all had together. We joked and talked together. Around 8:00 Jack started falling asleep on Dave's lap and Dave carried him upstairs and put him to bed with Jessica following him.

"I think everyone should just stay again tonight Aaron." I said.

Aaron looked at me and nodded. Everyone agreed so we decided that we would watch a movie. Aaron picked one out and put it in by the time Dave and Jessica came back downstairs. Dave sat down beside me and then to everyone's surprise he pulled Jessica down onto his lap. I laughed at Jessica's surprise squeak. Aaron pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around me. I saw that JJ was sitting on Spencer's lap and Henry was sleeping in his play pen. I also saw with surprise that Penelope was sitting on Derek's lap. I was glad that everyone seemed to have someone. I looked over at Aaron and smiled and then lifted my head up and pulled his down for a kiss.

I snuggled into his arms as we all watched the movie. I saw at the end of the movie that Jessica had fallen asleep on Dave's lap and I smiled at the picture they made. Dave stood up with Jessica in his arms and carried her up to her room and then went to the room he was staying in. Derek and Penelope also walked off to go to their room. Spencer and JJ took Henry to the room they were staying in. Aaron picked me up and carried me upstairs. He changed into boxers and then pulled the bed covers down. I was tired and he could tell this.

"Go to sleep Sweetheart. We will have our night together soon. I love you." Aaron whispered.

I snuggled further into his arms and said "I love you too."

I fell asleep quickly after that. I dreamed about the day that Aaron would make me a permanent part of his family. I dreamed about having his kids.

_(Don't, don't let me be the last to know)  
Don't, just let me be the one  
Don't (don't) hold back (hold back), just let it go (just let it go)  
I need to hear you say (I need to hear you say)  
You need me all the way (You need me all the way)  
So baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know_


	9. Bring Me to Life

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or author alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Bring Me To Life. That belongs to Evanescence._

Bring Me to Life

(EPOV)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,  
Without a soul (without)  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back....home_

Today was the day that I had to face Jared again. I knew that if I did not face him and what he has done then I would always be afraid in the back of my mind. The team, Jessica, Aaron, and I had spent the last couple of days here at Aaron's house. Jessica was going to watch Jack for us today while we went in. Aaron was already dressed and was just trying to help me. JJ went to the mall and bought me a couple pairs of cargo pants that would fit around my cast and Aaron was helping me to pull them up. Once we had them on he picked me up and carried me downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs waiting on us. Aaron set me down on the ground and I leaned against him. Derek had my crutches even though I could not use them just yet because my wrist still hurt quite a bit. I smiled my thanks at him and he smiled back. Jack ran over and hugged me and then his dad. Jessica came over and hugged me as well.

"If you need to talk later give me a call. Jack and I will be here at the house all day." Jessica said.

I nodded and smiled and said "Thanks Jess I just may do that. I am not looking forward to doing this but I need too."

She nodded her head and said "I can understand that. Just make sure Aaron is with you and take Dave in also."

I smiled and nodded that I would. Aaron picked me up and carried me outside after we both kissed Jack one more time. I saw over Aaron's shoulder as he was carrying me out of the house that Dave hugged Jess and kissed her on the cheek. I hid my smile in Aaron's shoulder. I was happy that those two seemed to be getting along so well.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Aaron placed me in the passenger seat as JJ and Spencer got in the backseat. Dave went to the other SUV and got in the drivers seat and Derek took the passenger seat with Penelope in the backseat. Soon we were headed to Quantico and I knew that I was not going to enjoy this. Aaron reached over and grabbed my hand with one of his and threw a quick look at me. I tried to smile at him reassuraingly but I knew that I had failed by the look on his face.

"Sweetheart you do not need to see him or talk to him if you do not want too." Aaron said.

I let out a sigh and said "Yes, I do. I can not live my life in fear Aaron. I need to know why he is the way he is. I need to know why he acted like he did. I definitely need to why in the hell he chose that night to beat on me."

I saw Aaron nod and I saw the look on his face. I knew that he was thinking back to that night because I was also. I shuddered a bit and Aaron squeezed my hand letting me know that he was there with me.

"Okay Sweetheart but you are not going in there alone. Your dad and Strauss are going to be watching from the observation room as well as Morgan and Reid. Dave and I will be in the room with you. At any time you need to leave you do just that. Promise me that you will Emily." Aaron said.

I nodded and said "I promise Aaron. If I do not think that I can do it I will get out of the room. But I need to confront him."

_Now that I know that I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe~ into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

We pulled into the parking garage and Spencer and JJ got out and so did Aaron. Aaron walked around and helped me out. He picked me up to carry me and I leaned in and kissed him. He smiled at me and headed towards the elevators followed by Dave, JJ, Penelope, Spencer, and Derek. We all got in the elevator and Aaron set me on the floor. Derek handed me over my crutches and I smiled at both Aaron and Derek.

"I know that you do not want me to use the crutches Aaron because of my wrist but see I did remember to put the brace on today. Also I do not want to go into that interrogation room being carried. I need him to see that he has not made me incapable. And by the way Aaron have I told you how much I love you yet today?" I asked.

Everyone laughed and Aaron said "Yes, you have told me but you can tell me again. I know that you want to walk in there on your own free will and that is fine. But if you get to hurting to much lean against me."

I nodded just as the elevator doors opened. My dad and Strauss was waiting for us in the hall. My dad walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this pumpkin?" he asked.

I sighed and said "I need to do this dad. I need to know why he did it and I need him to see that he has not broken me."

My dad nodded and said "Alright pumpkin but just know that you are not alone."

I smiled at that and looked around and said "I know I am not alone Dad. I have the man I love by my side along with you and the rest of our family. Now lets do this so I can get off of my leg."

Everyone laughed and Penelope said "I am going to head to my bunker. I will be watching through the cameras. Emily stay safe. Boss man and Rossi you keep my angel fish safe."

Dave and Aaron but nodded and Penelope left to head down to her bunker. My dad gave me one more hug and Erin Strauss hugged me also. Then JJ, Spencer, and Derek all hugged me. Once they had all hugged me they headed to the observation room. I was left in the hall with Dave and Aaron. Dave looked at me and smiled encouragingly at me.

"Are you ready to do this Em?" Dave asked.

I sighed and nodded. Dave led the way with Aaron walking behind me as I went as fast as I could with being on crutches. Once we got to the interrogation room I took a deep breath and then opened up the door. Dave walked in followed by me and then Aaron brought up the rear.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie,there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love,darling  
Only you are the life, among the dead_

"Well look who decided to come and see me. Want another beat down do you Emily?" Jared snarled.

I looked at Aaron who smiled at me. I smiled back at him and then turned back towards Jared. I just stood there looking at him and then I smiled.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life

I could see that me smiling has made Jared even more angry because he stood up. Dave took a step forward and I put my hand up to stop him. Dave looked at me and I smiled.

"Sit your ass down Jared! You're right I came to see you. But you want to know something funny?" I said.

Jared looked at me in surprise but sat back down and then snarled "What is funny you fucking bitch?"

I out right laughed at that and Jared jumped to his feet and started to take a swing at me. When his hand got close enough to me I grabbed it and pulled it forward making him fall across the table.

"Don't you ever fucking try to hit me again you sad excuse for a male. Now listen up and listen carefully. I wanted to know why you did what you did but now I don't really care why you did it. I thought I would be scared of you but all I feel is anger for what you did to me. But in the long run I need to thank you. Because of what you did you made me and Aaron both realalize what we were feeling for each other and now we are together. So thank you. And just so you know I hope that you rot in hell you fucking son of a bitch." I said.

With that I turned and hopped over to Aaron. I leaned my head up and kissed him. I then went out of the room. I really did not care what Jared had to say. I knew that I was okay because I had Aaron and he would always be by my side. A few minutes later Aaron and Dave both came out of the interrogation room. Aaron walked right over to me and pulled me into his arms. He leaned down and kissed me and then smiled. Dave walked over and gave me a hug and kissed me on my head.

"I am proud of you Sweetheart." Aaron said.

I smiled at him and said "As soon as I saw him I knew that it did not matter why he did what he did. I just needed to let him know what I was feeling. I feel a whole lot better. But now can we head to the bull pen? My leg is killing me."

No sooner did I finish talking Aaron had me in his arms and Dave had my crutches. As we were walking down the hall my dad, Strauss, JJ, Spencer, and Derek all came out of the observation room. Everyone walked over and hugged me.

"You did great in there Pumpkin. I really liked seeing you twist his arm like that. I am very proud of you." my dad said.

I grinned and said "Thank you."

We all finished walking to the bull pen. Aaron sat me down in my chair at my desk and then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Alright Sweetheart stay seated. I am going to go up to my office for a bit. Have Morgan or Reid come get me if you need me. I love you." Aaron said.

I smiled and said "I love you too and I am just going to stay here and work on some paper work. I will be fine."

Aaron nodded and him and Dave walked off to their offices as Spencer and Derek sat down at their desk. JJ gave Spencer a kiss and then left for her office. Dad and Strauss both gave me another hug and then walked off. I got started on the paper work on my desk. I was proud of myself for how I handled Jared today. With Aaron beside me I knew that I would be alright. He brought me back to life.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)_

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
(Bring me to life.)


	10. Lets Make Love

**A/N: This chapter will be M for sexual content. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Also thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Let's Make Love. That belongs to Tim McGraw and Faith Hill._

Lets Make Love

(HPOV)

_Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holidng you  
Touching you  
The only thing I wanna do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be_

I smiled to myself as I left my office. I had called Jess earlier and asked her if she would keep Jack tonight. The last couple of weeks have been amazing. Jessica and Emily have gotten real close and Dave seems to be wooing Jess as Emily puts it. Today Emily got her cast taken off. She has hated having it on and since she had it on I have yet to make love to her. Well tonight was going to be our first time together and I was excited. I laughed when I saw Emily sitting back at her desk watching Spencer do some kind of magic trick.

I walked up to her desk and said "Are you ready to head home Sweetheart?"

Emily smiled at me and said "Yes, I am honey. I have been ready but I've been waiting on you. So Spencer has kept me company while waiting on JJ to get back with Henry. Derek and Pen have already left for the day as has Dave. I do believe he said something about going over to Jess's and eating with her and Jack tonight. Is Jack not coming home tonight?"

I laughed and shook my head as I said "No he wants to stay with Aunt Jess and Uncle Dave tonight so I am letting him. We will stop and pick up supper on the way home. Do you want Chinese?"

She nodded at me and stood up. She was a little wobbly because she was trying to get use to using her leg and foot again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her.

"We will see you tomorrow Spencer. Do not forget that you all are coming over and we are going to have Jack's birthday party. Thank God that we have the next two days off." I said.

Spencer grinned and said "We will be there by 10:00 to help you and Emily set up. Thankfully we knew who to invite so Jack will be surprised."

I laughed and said "That he will be. Jess is bringing him home at noon. So if you and JJ get there at 10:00 that will give us about two hours to decorate. Ok I will see you in the morning. Take your woman and child home and get some dinner."

JJ laughed as she heard the last part of the sentence and said as we got on the elevator "Oh he is taking us home. I have to deal with Will tonight and I'm not looking forward to it."

Emily looked at JJ concerned and said "Is he still being a jackass JJ? If you need anything you give us a call."

JJ nodded and hugged Emily as Spencer took Henry from her. After we all said goodbye again after we got off of the elevator and headed to our cars. I smiled as Aaron helped me in the car and then got in himself. Emily placed the call to our favorite Chinese restaurant and it was ready when we got there and I ran in to get it. I came back out and then we finally headed home. I loved my son but I was happy that I was also able to show Emily exactly how much I love her.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby_

I grabbed the bag of food and got out of the car as Emily opened her car door open. I quickly went over to her side of the car and finished helping her out. Once I had my arm wrapped around her waist we headed to the front door. I unlocked the door and then stepped back to let Emily go ahead of me. I shut the front door and locked it and threw the keys onto the stand by the front door. I then headed to the living room and turned the T.V. on and got the food out of the bag. I laughed as I watched Emily kick her shoes off and sigh in relief. She walked over and sat down on the couch. I handed her what I knew she wanted and then sat down beside her. We ate in silence.

I kept looking over at her as she ate and I could feel myself getting hard as she ate with the chop sticks and her tongue kept snaking out of her mouth to her lip. When I could handle it no longer I put my empty carton on the coffee table and reached over and took her carton from her. She looked at me in surprise.

"Aaron I was not done with that just yet." she said.

"You can finish it later Sweetheart. Right now I need you and I need you bad." I said leaning in and catching her lips with mine.

_Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other_

At her gasp I pushed my tongue inside of her mouth. I groaned as I felt her tongue enter into my mouth. I broke the kiss gasping for breath. I looked at Emily and saw that her eyes were heavy with desire. I stood up and then offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. I put my hands on her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me and brought her mouth to mine in a passionate kiss. By this time I knew that I was never going to make it to the bedroom.

"Emily we need to slow down or we are not going to make it to the bedroom. I need you to much Sweetheart." I said.

She sighed and then whispered in my ear "Aaron I need you inside me now. We can do slow and the bedroom later but right now I need you. Please don't make me wait."

I groaned and kissed her. She won this time but later I would take her slow. I let her slide down my body until she was standing on the floor in front of me. I quickly pulled her shirt over her head and she ripped the buttons off of my shirt to impatient to undo them. We both laughed at this. I took her mouth in a kiss again as I toed my shoes off of my feet. As I was still kissing her I unbuttoned her pants as she unbuttoned mine. I was afraid that she would not be able to get them undone because of how hard I was. She managed to get them unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed down.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

I pulled away from her a little ways and knelt to take her pants off of her. I then quickly pulled mine off. All she was left in was her bra and matching panties. As I was still kneeling in front of her I pushed her panties down and she stepped out of them. I could not stop myself so I leaned my head forward and licked her slit. She gasped and her hands flew to my head and into my hair. I licked her again and she moaned. I loved the taste of her. I licked her one more time before standing up. I kissed her on her chest and then licked around one of her nipples before sucking it into my mouth.

"Aaron, Aaron please I need you inside me now." she gasped.

I put my hands back on her hips once more and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me. Once she had her legs around me I held onto her with one arm wrapped around her as I slid my fingers along her pussy. She moaned as she bit into my neck. I then grasped my dick in my hand and lined it up and gently pushed into her. She moaned loudly as I groaned at the feel of her wet pussy engulfing me inside. Once I was fully in her I put my other hand back on her hip and brought my lips down to her neck and suckled on it. She moaned as I started thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"Oh God Emily you feel so good." I said.

I could hear he breathing pick up and I smiled as I took her lips with mine. Soon she was moaning and I felt her walls clench around my shaft as she came. I continued thrusting in and out of her slowly. Even if I did not do everything I wanted to, to her I was going to make this last.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

"Oh God Aaron go harder and deeper." Emily cried out.

I wanted to give her what she wanted so I stilled and then walked over to the wall. I placed her back on the wall and bent my head and took one of her nipples into my mouth. After a few seconds I switched to the other nipple. I started thrusting harder into her. With each thrust she screamed out my name. Her feet pressed into my calves making me thrust into her even deeper. I groaned as I felt my dick touch her womb. I thought about her being pregnant and growing big with my child and I lost any control that I had.

I started thrusting in harder and deeper with each thrust. Emily bit my neck making me groan her name. I could feel my orgasm coming on so I starting thrusting even faster. Each time I pulled out and then slammed back in Emily's walls tightened around me. She felt like a silk glove closing around me. I could tell that Emily was about to cum again so I thrust even harder even as with one hand I reached down in between us and pressed up against her clit. She screamed my name and came around me again. That was all it took. I pulled out once more and thrust so hard into her that her head hit the wall this time. I roared her name as I emptied myself into her.

Once I caught my breath I let her slide down me and the wall. I kept my arms wrapped her waist and she laid her head against my shoulder.

"Damn Aaron that was great." Emily sighed.

I laughed and said "It was only great because it was you Sweetheart. But I never thought that I could ever cum like that Emily. You made me want to never stop cumming."

Emily laughed and said "Don't feel bad honey. You made me cum several times and nobody has ever done that. We didn't use any protection Aaron."

I looked at her and said "I know and are you mad Sweetheart?"

Emily looked at me and shook her head and said "I'm not mad honey. Plus I'm on Birth Control pills so it should be okay."

I nodded but I still had the thought in my head of her growing big with my child. Maybe some day she would. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Do you want to finish eating now? Or would you like to head upstairs and take a shower with me? By the way I love you." I asked.

Emily looked at me and took off running for the steps and shouted "The last one to the shower has to wash the first person to the shower down. And Aaron I love you too."

I laughed and took off running after her.

_Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love_


	11. My Wish

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter. I am glad that you liked it. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you don't recognize. _

My Wish

(HPOV)

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
and if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
but more than anything, more than anything_

The last couple of days have been fun. Emily is funny, sweet, caring, loving, and always there for anyone who needs her. I wish that today was not Monday but it was and we have to go to work. The last two days have been wonderful. We spent the days with Jack and then once he was in bed we spent the nights in bed exploring and learning each other. I felt myself start to blush as I remembered this mornings workout. We had decided to take a shower together so that it would be quicker and instead we ended up taking longer. I smiled at the thought. After we dropped Jack off at Jess's we went to work. We ended up making out in the car for ten minutes before going into the building. I had to stifle a laugh as I thought about that because Emily had to wipe her lipstick off of my face and then reapply her lipstick and fix her hair again before we could go into the building.

"What are you thinking about that has you smiling so much Aaron?" Dave asked.

I tried to wipe the smile off of my face but I just could not seem to do it. Instead I ended up letting the laugh out that I was trying so hard to keep in.

I looked at Dave and shook my head and said "What I'm not allowed to just be happy Dave?"

Dave laughed and said "Well I know that you are happy Aaron and I am glad. But what I want to know is does that smile have anything to do with the fact that you have lipstick on the collar of your shirt?"

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can haul,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

I groaned and said "I guess Emily missed a spot. Well I can fix that. I have another shirt in my go bag."

Dave laughed hard and said "You may want to tell Emily to cover up the hicky on her neck. My God Aaron I can not believe that you left a hicky on her. Although I have to say its nice to know that the great Aaron Hotchner is not really always a reserved person."

I looked at Dave in shock and that got him laughing even harder. I did not even know that I had left a hicky on Emily's neck. Oh well that could not be helped. I smiled at that thought because it showed any man that came within five feet of her that she was spoken for. I never knew that I had a possessive gene in me but I have just found out that I did.

I heard a knock on my office door and I called out "Come in."

JJ opened up the door and stuck her head in and said "We have a case. By the way Hotch did you realalize that you have left a hicky on Emily's neck? Nobody has told her yet and she is getting frustrated because nobody will tell her why they keep looking at her."

Dave got up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked out of my office laughing hard. I looked out the window and saw that he was heading towards Emily.

"Alright JJ I will meet you guys in the conference room in five minutes. I need to change my shirt as Dave pointed out to me a few minutes ago." I said.

JJ looked at me with raised eyebrows and then I could tell the minute that she saw what Dave had seen because she tried but failed to hide her laughter. She left my office and headed towards the conference room. I got up out of my seat and shut my door and closed my blinds. I quickly switched shirts and then headed towards the conference room. When I walked in I saw that Dave was talking to Emily and when he saw me he grinned.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more then you take._

I took my seat and looked at JJ and said "What do you got JJ?"

JJ turned towards the flat screen and a picture popped up. The picture was of a woman who looked to be about thirty to thirty-five and she had brown hair and brown eyes. My eyes flew to Emily and I saw that she was looking at the picture and she had paled. The resemblance was uncanning. I wanted to leave her behind but I knew that I did not have a valid reason too. I would just have to keep her close to me or Dave.

"This is Amanda Hart and she is thirty three years old. She went missing yesterday. She is the fifth in a set of women that has gone missing. The other four have been found murdered. They were all stabbed after being beaten and raped." JJ said.

_But more than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,_

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can haul,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I looked around at everyone and said "Alright wheels up in twenty minutes."

Everyone nodded and got up from the table. As Dave started to pass me I stopped him and then I stopped Emily.

I looked at Emily and said "I know that you will not stay behind on this case and I am not going to ask you too. I know that we can use you on this case. What I will say is that I want you paired with me or with Dave. It is not that I do not trust Morgan or Reid but I know that Dave will look after you like he was me. Are you going to have a problem with that?"

Emily looked at me and shook her head. I was thankful that she did not have a problem with it. Because honestly even if she did I would do it anyways. I looked at Dave and he nodded his head at me. I let them both walk out of the conference room. After they left I took out my cell and dialed Jess's phone number. After telling her that we had a case she assured me that she would keep Jack. I told her I would call Jack tonight and let him talk to Emily and me. I looked out the conference room window to see Dave taking out his cell phone so I quickly got off the phone with Jess. I knew that he was going to be calling Jess to talk to her for a few.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can haul,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
this is my wish  
i hope you know somebody loves you  
may all your dreams stay big_

I closed my eyes for a minute and sent up a prayer that Emily would stay safe during this case. I smelled her perfume before I heard her. I opened up my eyes and found her standing in front of me looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay Aaron?" she asked.

I nodded and said "I am fine Emily. I just want to be sure that you will stay safe. I could not handle it if anything happened to you. I love you Emily." I said.

She smiled at me and said "I will be with you or Dave, Aaron. Neither of you will let anything happen to me. I love you too."

I took a couple steps towards her and pulled her into my arms. I held her for a few minutes before letting her go. I stepped back and smiled at her. I looked at her neck and saw where the hicky was and I was also able to tell that she had put something on it to cover it up.

"Alright Sweetheart lets head out. By the way I see that someone told you about the hicky on your neck. I am so sorry. I did not notice it before anyone else saw it." I said with a laugh.

Emily chuckled and said "Yes, Dave told me about it. He also told me that you had to change shirts because of lipstick on the collar. I am sorry that I missed that spot. I did not think to check your collar. At least I got it all off of your mouth."

I laughed and nodded. We stopped by my office and I went and got my go bag. We then went to her desk and got hers. We left the bull pen and headed off towards the airstrip. Once we were on the plane we sat next to each other. I pulled out both files I had and gave one to Emily. I knew that we would talk about the UNSUB on the way to San Diego, California. I leaned my head down and gave her a quick kiss. I thought to myself that I have only one wish and that is that my Emily will stay safe and in arms forever.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can haul,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
this is my wish  
i hope you know somebody loves you  
may all your dreams stay big_


	12. Never Gonna Be Alone

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Never Gonna Be Alone. That belongs to Nickelback. Oh I do own the case. :D_

Never Gonna Be Alone

(HPOV)

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,_

Once everyone was buckled up and the plane had the go ahead we were taking off. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at their file. I knew that this was going to be a hard case on me. I knew that I would probably have to pair Emily with Dave more than me because if I did not then I would not keep my focus on the case but then again Emily would make me.

Once we were up in the air everyone took of their belts.

"Alright we will be landing in about four hours." the pilot said over the speaker system.

I looked at my family/team and saw that they all nodded. I looked back down at the file on my lap and knew that we were going to have to brief some so I read over the file quickly.

"Alright lets start with what we know." I said.

I looked at Emily and she said "We are dealing with a white male probably between the ages of thirty and forty. He has a type which is brown hair, brown eyes, on the slender side. All of the victims are between the ages of thirty-two and thirty-seven."

Derek spoke up and said "He is sadistic. He likes to beat and rape the women that he takes before stabbing them. He also keeps his dump sites in a specific area."

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

I nodded and said "Okay JJ and Spencer I want you both to go the precinct and get started on the Geographical profile. Derek and I will take the first two body dumping areas and Dave and Emily I want you to take the last two body dumping areas."

Everyone nodded. I looked at Emily and saw her looking at me with questioning eyes.

I leaned down and whispered "I want you to go with Dave for right now at least to look at the body dump sites. Then later I will pair you with me. I need to be able to keep my eyes and ears open while we are out at the sites and I am afraid that if I have you with me that I will be more worried about you. Are you okay with this?"

She smiled and nodded and said "I understand Aaron. I just wanted to make sure that it was not something that I have done without knowing it. Just be careful out there."

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,_

I nodded and kissed her head. I saw that Garcia had popped up on the laptop screen so I got everyone's attention.

"What have you found Garcia?" I said.

She sighed and said "Well all the women have visited only one place the same. Other than that nothing they have done has crossed paths. They all went to the same massage place. I am still checking into their backgrounds so that is the only thing that has popped up the same on each credit card statement."

"Baby Girl can you get a list of this massage place employee's and also check their backgrounds?" Derek asked.

"I am already one step ahead of you my handsome prince. I have that running now. As soon as I find anything I will let you all know. Be safe my crime fighting pets. Garcia out." Penelope said.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
Were gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
Ooooh._

I looked at everyone and said "Once we land lets hit the ground running. After Derek and I check out the body dumping sites we will head back to the precinct. Dave and Emily I want you two to do the same thing once you are done. We will go over what we found there and see if we can come up with more for the profile."

Everyone nodded and then did their own thing. Dave took out his cell phone and called Jess and talked to her for a bit. JJ and Spencer sat talking to one another and Emily and I stayed where we were and held hands. About another hour into the flight Emily fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. Derek was listening to his Ipod.

Dave looked at me and said "Is Emily alright Aaron?"

I looked down at her and then back at Dave and said "She is good Dave. I think she is just tired after all of our activity the last couple of days."

Dave laughed and said "Well I am glad to see that you two are as happy as can be. You two look great together Aaron and I am glad that you have found someone who understands you and the job you have."

I looked down and saw that a stray hair has fallen across Emily's face. I tenderly smoothed it behind her ear. I then kissed her head and she snuggled into me closer. I smiled and then looked back at Dave who was smiling as he watched what I did.

"I am glad that I did too Dave. I really do love Emily. Her and Jack are both my world. She makes days like this when I know we have a tough case brighter. She always has but I never told her that. I really hope I can get through this case without any problems. I am afraid that I will be the protective boyfriend instead of the boss. Damn it Dave these women look too much like Emily and I am scared that she is going to get hurt." I said.

Dave looked me straight in the eye and said "Aaron yes you love Emily and that will not interfere with the job that we have. You have loved her for more than a year now. Yet you let her do what she needs to do. You will be the protective boyfriend but you will also be the boss. Hell I will be protective of her just like you do. Jess already told me to keep an eye on Emily. Did you know that she looks upon Emily as a sister?"

_You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes,  
Tomorrow never comes?_

I smiled and said "Yes, I know. She has been after me for months now to tell Emily how I felt. She even talked to Emily. Jess and Em have become close and I am happy about that. Do you know that when I called to tell her we had a case she actually asked me when I was going to give her another nephew or a niece? Then when Jack was on the phone to me he asked me when Mommy Emily and I would be giving him a baby brother or sister. I could not believe my ears."

Dave laughed and said "Well that is not only you Aaron. I have to tell you before I tell Jess but I want you to know that I have fallen for her. She is an amazing woman and you know I have been married three times before but I want to make Jess the fourth and final. I truly love her Aaron and I have never felt like this in my life not with any of the women I married. I want to marry Jess and I want her to have my children. Do you mind if I ask her for her hand in marriage?"

I looked at him in shock. I knew that he cared for Jess that was evident. Even when he was dating someone he never called to tell them he was leaving because he had a case. So I knew when he did so today that he was serious about Jessica but I never knew he was this serious. I looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes.

I smiled and said "I would love to have you as a brother in law Dave. You already feel like a brother so why not make it official. Just don't you ever hurt her."

Dave nodded his head and said "I would never hurt her Aaron. She gives me a reason to come home in one piece. I always want to call her and see her. I can not believe that after all of these years I have finally found the woman who means more to me than life."

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I grinned and said "I am glad. So does that mean I get to stand up as your best man one last time?"

Dave laughed and nodded. He then leaned forward and I could see the serious look on his face. I wondered what he was going to say but it did not take long for me to find out.

"So Aaron when are you going to propose to Emily?" Dave whispered.

I looked down to make sure that Emily was still asleep and then looked back at Dave. I reached into my suit jacket pocket and took out the little box I bought a couple weeks ago without Emily knowing about it. I opened it up and showed it to Dave and then closed it and put it back in my pocket.

I sighed and whispered "I carry it around with me every where just waiting for the perfect moment to ask her. I want it to be special and something she will never forget. I do plan on proposing to her Dave."

He nodded and said "Good idea. Let me think on something because I too want it to be special and something Jess will remember. I have an idea but let me think on it for a while and I will talk it over with you later on. I think we could propose to both Emily and Jess in the same way at the same time. With as close as they are becoming I would not be surprised if they thought to have a double wedding."

I laughed and said "You know you are probably right. I mean Emily is close to JJ and Garcia but she is also close to Jess. Especially these last couple of weeks."

Dave nodded and sat back in his chair. I looked down at my watch and saw that if what the pilot said was true we would be landing soon.

No sooner did I think that the pilot came over the speaker saying "Alright buckle up. We are beginning on descent."

I leaned over and buckled Emily up as she started waking up. I then buckled myself up.

I smiled at Emily and said "Did you have a good nap sleepy head?"

She laughed and said "Well if we would not have done what we did last night twice at that then I would not be tired. But then again I would not change it for the world. I love you."

I grinned at her and said "I loved last night and then again this morning. I love you too Emily. Now be careful while you are with Dave. I will see you in a couple of hours."

She nodded and then I said louder "Okay guys listen up JJ has a Detective Cooper and a Detective Pike meeting us at the airstrip. Detective Cooper will be showing Derek and I the first two dump sites and Detective Pike will be showing Dave and Emily. JJ and Spencer you will be met at the precinct by Captain Black. Everyone be careful and we will all meet back at the precinct in two hours."

I finished talking as we touched down. Everyone grabbed their go bags and exited the plane. I gave Emily a kiss before we exited the plane and then walked with Derek to the SUV that we would be taking. I watched as Dave and Emily got in their SUV's after introducing themselves to Detective Pike. Once they drove off I turned towards the Detective standing behind me.

"Hello I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Derek Morgan. We would like to be taken to the first to dump sites." I said.

"Hi I am Detective Cooper and if you will follow me I will take you." he said.

I nodded and went to go get in the drivers seat. Once Derek was in the passenger seat and buckled in we headed off. As I was driving I was thinking about Emily and hoping that she would be alright and not get hurt in any way during this case. I was just thankful to have her in my life and that neither of us was ever going to be alone again.

_I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day.  
I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day._


	13. You Are

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I own any name you don't recognize and the case in this chapter._

You Are

(HPOV)

_Baby when i look at you  
You know it breaks my heart in two  
How beautiful you are  
I've seen you in a million dreams  
Now you're finally here with me  
We will never be apart  
I wanna hold you forever  
That's all i'll ever need_

Once Detective Cooper took us to the first dumping site I sighed as I got out of the SUV. I could not help but think about how Emily was doing. Derek and I looked around the dump site for a good thirty-five minutes before I saw something on the ground.

"Derek bring me a bag and a pair of gloves." I called out.

Derek rushed over to me and handed me a pair of gloves and then held open the evidence bag. Once I picked up what I found and put it in the bag I stood back up.

"Didn't you guys sweep the area for clues after you found the body?" I asked Detective Cooper.

He nodded and said "We did but we did not find anything. I wonder how we missed that."

I looked around and said "It was partially hidden so do not feel to bad but it is a good thing we looked around here again. Alright lets go to the second dump site."

Detective Cooper said "We can walk there. It is only about five minutes away."

I nodded and Cooper started walking with Derek and I following him. Five minutes later we were at the other dump site. I looked over to where the first dump site was and noticed that I could actually see the tree that marks where the first dump site was. Derek and I once again looked around. This time it was Derek that found something after we searched for almost forty minutes. We bagged it and took notice of where it was at that Derek found it.

"Cooper in relation where we just found this note where was the body found?" I asked.

Cooper looked and said "The body was found about two feet from where you are."

I nodded and said "Okay lets go back to the precinct."

Cooper led the way back to where we left the cars. As we were driving down the road I saw Dave and Emily's SUV parked. It took everything I had to fight not to stop and check on Emily.

_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend i've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

Once we got to the precinct Cooper showed us where they had the area for us at. I stopped and introduced myself to Captain Black and then headed back to join Morgan, Reid, and JJ. I looked at my watch and noticed that the two hours was almost up and Dave and Emily had not made it back yet.

"Alright lets look at the two notes that we found at the crime scenes that Derek and I went too." I said.

JJ, Morgan, and Reid all nodded. Both notes read: _**She belonged to me but was soiled by another. Now she has to pay the price.**_

I looked up after we read them and said "Okay whoever our UNSUB is thinks that the women belong to him. When Emily and Dave get back we can give a profile."

_Every time i close my eyes  
It hits me so deep inside  
How real this feeling is  
I'm intoxicated by your touch  
It's a sweet, sweet rush  
I'm in love with your kiss  
You're the one i trust the most  
You changed me_

I looked at my watch again and noticed that they were late. I started to take out my cell phone to call them when Captain Black came running in. I put my phone away and looked at him.

"We have a problem. You're two Agents are being held at gun point at the fourth dump site. Detective Pike was able to radio in but then we lost connection." Captain Black said.

Morgan and Reid both jumped up and I said "JJ you stay here and see what other information Garcia has come up with. Morgan and Reid lets go."

I jumped in the drivers seat as Morgan jumped in the passenger seat and Reid jumped in the back seat. As soon as all of the doors were closed I was racing out of the parking lot. All I could think about is Emily and if she is alright. I squealed to a stop next to Dave and Emily's SUV and jumped out of the SUV. I rushed to the back and opened up the hatch. I pulled out a FBI bullet proof vest and then threw one at Morgan and one at Reid when they reached the back of the SUV. I looked and saw that most of the officers that were at the precinct were now here and were putting on vest too. I also saw Captain Black gearing up and I was happy to see this.

_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend i've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

Morgan, Reid, and I all drew our guns and followed the local police officers. What I saw made me see red. The person who was holding them at gun point was Officer Pike. I heard Captain Black curse as well as several other officers.

"Pike what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Captain Black shouted.

Pike looked back at all of us and I could see the look in his eyes. I knew that we were not even going to have to give the profile. We have found our UNSUB.

"They were talking about me and I knew that I had to stop them. They had the profile figured out and I knew that if they got back and gave it that you all would know it was me who is killing these women. All those women belonged to me but they started dating someone else. Amanda understands she is mine which is why she is still alive. She is at my place now and will stay there. If you do not let me go to her now I will shoot the female Agent. She is very beautiful and I would love to have her." Pike said.

I looked at Emily and saw the fear in her eyes but I also saw determination come into her eyes. I knew that she would not go down without a fight. I just sent up a prayer that she would be alright.

I took a step forward and said "You know that we can not let you go. Let SSA Rossi and SSA Prentiss go and nobody will be forced to hurt you."

Pike laughed and said "You don't get to call the shots. Your female Agent will belong to me in the next few minutes."

I tensed as Pike took a step towards Emily. I also saw Derek tense. I watched as Dave took a step towards Emily and I saw Emily tense. Pike dove at Emily and knocked her to the ground. I saw Emily struggling and I tried to line up a shot but could not find one and I refused to take one in fear of shooting Emily. I saw Dave take a step towards Emily and Pike and then he stopped as we all heard a shot go off. I heard Emily scream and that was all it took for Morgan, Reid, Dave and I jump into it.

Morgan tore Pike off of Emily and when Pike tried to fire another shot someone shot him in the head. I looked in surprise as I saw that it was Reid who fired the head shot. I rushed over to Emily and saw that she was bleeding badly.

"I need an ambulance and I need it now. Agent down! Agent down!" I yelled.

Dave knelt down beside me and added his hands to the top of mine to hold pressure. I heard Emily moan and I let out the breath I was holding. I was thankful that she was still alive. Within three minutes there were EMTs surrounding us. They loaded her onto the stretcher and ran back towards the ambulance. I followed behind them because I was going to ride with her.

"Dave call JJ and tell her what happened. I am going to the hospital with Emily." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Go Aaron and we will meet you there." Dave yelled back.

I jumped into the ambulance right before they shut the doors. I sat down beside Emily and grabbed her hand in mine.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Sweetheart you have to be alright. I can not live in a world without you. I love you Emily."

She squeezed my hand and said hoarsely "I will be alright Aaron. I love you too."

I leaned down and kissed her head. Shortly we were at the hospital and they were rushing her inside. I followed in closely but a Nurse stopped me from going into the room.

"Sir, I need you to go out to the waiting room. I will be out in a few minutes to let you know how she is doing I promise." the Nurse said.

I sighed but nodded and said "Alright take care of her she is my life. Her name is Agent Emily Prentiss and I am Agent Aaron Hotchner."

The Nurse nodded and then walked into the room they took Emily too. I followed the signs and went to wait into the waiting room. I saw Morgan, Reid, JJ, Dave and even Captain Black sitting in there already. I went over and sat down beside Dave and put my head in my hands. All I could do is pray that she would be alright.

_You are my love  
You are my life  
My heart and soul  
The truest friend i've ever known  
You are my world  
All of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are_

Everything, i love everything you are


	14. How is She

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Okay this chapter will not have a song with it. I could not find one that I wanted to use for this chapter so I am sorry if you are disappointed. This chapter will be shorter than the others but in this chapter I just want everyone to know how Emily is doing.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you don't recognize._

How is She

(HPOV)

I kept looking at the clock on the wall. I looked again and saw that it has been thirty minutes since they rushed Emily into a room. I knew logically that she was alright because she was talking to me but I needed to know what is wrong with her. I stood up and started to pace. I could not believe that it was a police officer. I looked up as I heard a phone ring. I saw Derek answer his and I knew that it was Garcia.

"JJ did you call and let Garcia know?" I asked just for something to say.

JJ looked at me and nodded and said "Yes, I did let her know. That is probably why she is now calling Derek to see if we know anything."

I nodded and then looked at Dave and said "Did you call and let Jess know Dave?"

He nodded and said "Yes, I did and her and Jack our coming here. I tried to talk her out of it but she would not listen."

I laughed and said "I could have told you that Dave. She loves Emily like a sister. Next thing we know Garcia will also be coming."

No sooner did I say that then Derek said "Pen, Jessica, and Jack will be arriving here in five hours. Jessica called Pen to see if she wanted to come with her and Jack and Pen jumped at the chance."

I laughed then and said "I was just telling Dave that Garcia would be coming too. I know how Jess's mind works."

Everyone laughed at this and Reid pulled JJ into his arms. I smiled at them and they both smiled back at me. Emily would say what a cute couple they made but right now I could not even say that. I just kept praying that Emily would be alright. I could not even tell where she was hit. I just hoped that she would make it through this in one piece. I walked over and punched the wall. Dave walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aaron do not do that. You are not going to do Em any good if you hurt yourself. I know that you are worried but she will be alright. Emily is a fighter and she will not give up. She has to much to live for." Dave said.

I looked at him and nodded and said "I love her Dave. I do not know what I will do if she is not okay. She was talking to me as they were unloading her from the ambulance so logically I knew that she is alright but until I talk to the Nurse or her Doctor I am not going to rest. I need to know that she is alright Dave. She has to be. Do you know the first night I made love to her I thought about her getting pregnant. I want her to have my children Dave. I want to live the rest of my life with her. She has to be alright."

Dave nodded and said "I know you love her Aaron. I think the best way for us both to propose to the women we love and in a way they will not expect it is we take them on a picnic and have a plane fly over with Will you marry me trailing behind it. It is different and it is uniuque and both of them will love it."

I laughed and said "I like that idea. When we get home lets look into it."

Dave nodded but before he said anything the Nurse came out and said "Agent Hotchner!"

I walked over to her followed by everyone else as soon as I was close enough I said "How is she?"

The Nurse smiled at me and said "She is doing alright. We are going to keep her over night for observation but she is doing good. She has been cursing the Doctor for the last five minutes because he will not let her leave after she gets out of surgery. The bullet went into her shoulder but it was not a through and through. They are taking her up to surgery to remove the bullet. The surgery should only take about an hour or so. After the surgery she will be moved to recovery and then to another room. You can go and see her for a minute if you would like. She is asking for you."

I nodded and followed the Nurse. I knew that Dave would make sure that everyone stayed where they were. As we got closer to the ER room they took Emily in I heard her arguing with the Doctor. I let a smile slide on my face for a minute and then wiped it off of my face and walked into her room.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss you will listen to the Doctor. You were shot for heavens sake and they have to take you to surgery to get the bullet out. You will stay over night and then tomorrow when they release you we will go to the hotel. I will stay with you tonight. Now please stop arguing with the poor Doctor." I said.

Emily looked at me and then sighed as she said "Fine I will stay as long as you are staying with me. I just wanted to see you before they took me to surgery so that you could see with your own eyes that I am alright. I love you Aaron and I will see you after my surgery."

I smiled and bent down and hugged her gently and then gave her a kiss and said "Yes, you will see me. I will be the first person you see besides the Doctor and the Nurses. I love you too baby and I will see you soon."

I gave her one more kiss and then the Surgeon and Nurse wheeled her out of her room. I closed my eyes and let the breath I had been holding out. She is alright and she would be alright. I thanked God and then headed back out towards the waiting room.


	15. Arrivals

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. Also thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I am happy that you like it. Once again I could not find a song that I wanted to use for this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

Arrivals

(HPOV)

Once I got back out to the waiting room I said "They are taking her up to surgery. We should go wait on that floor."

Everyone nodded and we headed towards the elevator. Once we were on the elevator I pressed the button for the third floor. Once we got there we headed to the waiting room. I hated waiting but I knew that I had no choice but to wait. I just hoped that Emily would come through the surgery alright. Someone's phone rang and I looked up to see whose it was. I saw Morgan talking quietly on the phone and then he hung up.

"Well my Baby Girl, Jessica, Jack, Andrew, and Strauss are here and on the way up here." Morgan said.

I looked at him in shock and said "They only told us two hours ago they would be here in five hours. How in the hell did they get here so quickly?"

Morgan shook his head and said "I don't know man. All I know is that they are here and heading up here now. They should be in here within a minute or two."

I looked at the doorway as I heard Andrew say "Actually Derek we are in here now. We took the stairs thinking that it would be quicker and we were right. And look here little man here is Daddy."

I smiled as I saw Jack wiggle to get down. I held out my arms and Jack ran over to me. I picked him up and held him tight to me. I smiled at Jess as she walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her back and then let her go and watched as she went over to Dave. I smiled again as I saw Dave pull her into his arms and give her a kiss. I knew that he loved her but seeing the way he is with her made me believe it even more.

"How is our girl doing?" Strauss asked.

I sat Jack back down on the floor and he went over to play with Henry who I just noticed had come also. I forgot that Andrew and Strauss was going to keep Henry while we were here on the case.

I looked at her and said "The bullet was not a through and through and it is lodged in her shoulder. They took her into surgery to get it out. I got to see her for a couple of minutes before they took her. She was arguing with the Doctor but I told her to knock it off. She wanted to leave the hospital after her surgery. The Doctor has agreed that if everything goes as planned and she is doing good tomorrow they will release her. I figured we would spend one or two extra nights at the hotel before flying back just to make sure that she was indeed doing alright."

Strauss nodded and said "We had your guys' bags and other stuff picked up and taken to another hotel. Andrew reserved rooms for all of you. He figured that Emily would need to stay here a couple extra days. Now how are you holding up Aaron?"

I shook my head and said "I feel as if my heart has stopped. I just need to know that she is alright. She should be getting out of surgery soon."

Strauss and Andrew both nodded and then Andrew said "Son she will be alright. She is strong and she loves you and your son. She has a reason to fight to be okay."

I smiled and said "I love her too. How did you guys get here so fast? Last time I heard it would take Jess, Garcia and Jack five hours to get here."

Andrew laughed and said "I chartered a plane and flew it here."

I laughed and said "Well I am happy to see you guys here. Thank you for bringing Jack and Henry with you guys. I know Emily will love to see Jack and also Henry."

Andrew smiled and said "Well I could not leave my grandson behind. Plus I figured Jack would be the best medicine for Emily besides you."

I laughed and said "I agree with you on that one. Also thank you for bringing Jess and Garcia with you."

This time it was Strauss who laughed and said "We are all family Aaron. We could not leave them behind."

I nodded and smiled. Jack came running back over and I picked him up.

"Is mommy alright Daddy? Can I see her?" Jack asked.

I kissed his head and said "Buddy, mommy is in surgery right now but she will be alright. You can see her as soon as she is out. Alright?"

Jack nodded and said "Okay Daddy. Then I can kiss mommy's boo boo just like she does to me."

I laughed and said "Yes, Jack you can kiss mommy's boo boo. I am sure that she will like that very much."

Jess walked over and said "Jack did you bring the picture that you made for mommy while on the plane?"

He nodded and Jess said "That is good. Mommy will love it."

I smiled at both Jess and Jack and then at everyone else. I knew that I could get through this because we are all together. I also knew that Emily would be okay because like Andrew said she has too much to live for. I smiled as I thought about proposing to her. My hand went into my suit jacket pocket and I felt the ring box. I let my smile grow as I thought about how surprised she would be.


	16. Amazed

**A/N: Thank you to those who left reviews the last chapter. Also thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. In this chapter Emily gets out of surgery and the team plus Jack and Jessica gets to see her.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Nor do I own the song Amazed. That belongs to Lonestar._

Amazed

(HPOV)

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I was sitting on one of the chairs with Jack on my lap when a Doctor came into the waiting room and said "Family of Agent Prentiss?"

Everyone stood up but Andrew and I stood in front of them. The Doctor looked at our faces and then let a smile out.

"Agent Prentiss came out of surgery with flying colors. We got the bullet out and patched her up. She will need to wear a sling for about four to six weeks. I understand that she works for the FBI. She can return to work in three days but she is not to take her arm out of the sling or do any lifting. I want to keep her over night but tomorrow she can leave. I would suggest that you wait a day or two before you fly back out though." the Surgeon said.

I let out the breath I was holding and said "That will not be a problem. We will wait a couple days before we head back to Quantico. When can we see her?"

The Doctor laughed and said "She came out of the anastetic and is asking for someone named Aaron. I advise to let him go sit with her in the recovery room and then when we move her to a private room which will be in about fifteen minutes the rest of you can see her."

I looked at Andrew and he said "Go on son. I will play with Jack."

I nodded and said "I am Aaron and I would love to see her."

The Doctor smiled and said "Follow me."

I looked down at Jack and said "I will see you in a few minutes buddy."

Jack said "Alright Daddy tell mommy I will see her soon."

I laughed and then followed the Doctor to the recovery room. I took in a deep breath and then walked into the room. I smiled as I saw Emily awake and looking at the door. She smiled when she saw me and reached out her good hand. I quickly walked over and took the hand in mine and bent down and kissed her head.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

"Hi Sweetheart." I said.

Emily gave a small smile and said "Hi honey. How are you doing?"

I laughed and shook my head and said "I should be the one asking you that Emily. You are the one who just had surgery. But to answer your question I am doing better now that I know you made it out of surgery alright. And our son wants to see you."

Emily smiled and said "So they made it alright? When can I see him?"

I smiled back and said "They will be moving you to a private room soon and then you can see him. You have to stay for observation tonight but the Surgeon said he would release you in the morning. Also we will be staying at a hotel for two days and then fly back to Quantico. Your dad and Strauss had us moved to another hotel."

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Emily laughed and said "That sounds like dad. I love you Aaron."

I leaned down and kissed her and said "I love you too Sweetheart and I am very happy that you are alright."

A Nurse knocked on the door and then came in and said "Alright we are going to move you to your room now. You are doing very well."

Emily nodded and said "Thank you. I want to see my family."

The Nurse laughed and said "You sure do have a waiting room full and they are all very eager to see you. Especially your little boy."

Emily and I laughed and the Nurse and an Orderly wheeled Emily out of the recovery room and the Nurse said "Sir, if you want to go get everyone else we will be taking her to room 404."

I nodded and bent down and kissed Emily on the head and said "I will meet you up there Sweetheart."

Emily smiled and said "Alright Aaron but please hurry. I want to see our son and our family before I fall asleep."

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

I nodded and quickly headed back out to the waiting room. Once I got there everyone jumped to their feet and Jack came running to me. I bent down and picked him up and then looked at everyone again.

"Alright you guys follow me. They are putting Emily in room 404 and she ordered me to hurry up because she wants to see all of you before she falls asleep." I said.

Everyone nodded and followed me towards the elevators. I kept Jack in my arms as we loaded onto the elevator. Once the elevator opened onto the fourth floor we all walked out and followed the signs to her room. Once there I set Jack down and he took a tentative step into the room. Emily looked up and saw Jack and smiled widely.

"Jack in the box. I am so happy to see you." Emily said.

That was all it took. Jack ran over to Emily in the hospital bed and mindful of her being hurt managed to climb up into the hospital bed with her. He saw where the Doctor had taken the bullet out because of the bandage and he leaned down and gently kissed it.

"Hi mommy I kissed you boo boo. Did that help?" Jack said.

Emily smiled and said "Yes it did honey bear. I love you."

Jack smiled and leaned down and kissed her shoulder again and then said "I love you too Mommy. I will keep kissing your boo boo to make sure it does not cause you a lot of pain."

At this the adults all laughed and walked over to the bed. One by one they leaned down and hugged Emily gently. I sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand.

"I am glad that you are okay Pumpkin." Andrew said.

Emily smiled and said "I am fine dad but better now that I have all of my family with me. However I am tired still from the anastetic and the pain meds they gave me. So I am sorry if I fall asleep on you all."

Everyone laughed and I said "Sweetheart get some sleep we are not going anywhere. I love you."

Emily smiled and said as her eyes started closing "I love you too. I love you Jack."

Jack kissed Emily on the head and said "Sleep mommy I love you too."

Once Emily fell asleep Jack jumped off of the bed and ran around to the other side. He climbed back up gently and laid his head on Emily's chest and curled into her good side. Soon he was asleep also. I had to take a picture of this so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a picture with the camera on my phone. I looked up and saw everyone else doing the same thing.

At that moment a Nurse walked in and saw Jack in bed with Emily and smiled and said "They look so cute like that. I have a poleroid camera in my locker if you would like a picture of it. I was going to check and see how her pain level was but I see that the pain meds have kicked in."

I smiled and said "If you could take a picture of them with your camera I would appreciate it. I took one with my camera phone but can not print it out until we go home."

The Nurse nodded and left the room but came back in a few minutes later with the camera. She snapped seven pictures and handed one to each couple in the room. Everyone thanked her and she smiled.

"If any of you need anything just come to the Nurse's station. My name is Brandy and I will be Agent Prentiss's Nurse tonight." Brandy said.

I smiled and said "Thank you and we will. Can we get some more chairs for in here? I do not think any of us is going to be leaving tonight."

Brandy smiled and said she would and left. Five minutes later three Nurses walked in carrying two chairs each. I smiled and thanked them all. Everyone sat down and started talking to one another. We were all talking in whispers so that we would not wake Emily or Jack. I looked over at them again and my heart swelled with proud. I was truly blessed and amazed by the woman who holds my heart in the palm of her hands.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_


	17. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


	18. Time with Jack and a Proposal

A/N: Thank you to those who left reviews for the last full chapter I have done for this story. Also I want to thank those who have said Congrats about me having my twin girls. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be short but it will be worth it. This is just going to be some cute Jack moments with Emily and Aaron. This chapter will move up four weeks since her injury. Also this story will not have a song title to it. I'm a bit to tired to think of a song to go with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Time with Jack and a Proposal

(EPOV)

We have been home now for about four weeks and they have been good weeks. Today is family day and it will just be Jack, Aaron and I. I can not wait for it to begin. Jack and Aaron went to the movie rental place to pick up some movies. I smiled when I heard the front door open up.

"Mommy we are back!" Jack yelled.

I laughed and said "Welcome back baby boy. Did you and Daddy pick out some good movies?"

Jack nodded and said "Yes, we did. Daddy even picked out something that he called a chick flick."

I laughed at that and looked at Aaron and said "A chick flick huh?"

He blushed and laughed as he said "Well I tried to think of something that you would like."

I nodded and sat back on the couch. My arm was finally out of the sling and I only had to wear it when my shoulder gave me any problems. Jack sat down on the right side of me and after putting in the DVD, Aaron sat on the left side of me. We sat back and watched the previews and then I laughed when I saw what movie we were watching. I could tell that this was Jack's pick.

"Do you like the movie I picked out Mommy?" Jack asked.

I laughed and said "I love the movie you picked. I should have known that you would pick the Power Ranger's movie."

"Of course I did Mommy. You are just like the pink ranger." Jack said.

Aaron laughed and said "Yes, she is buddy. We should get her to wear pink more often. Don't you think son?"

Jack grinned and said seriously "Yes, I think Mommy would pretty in pink. Why don't you wear pink Mommy?"

I laughed and said "I do wear it sometimes my little Jack in the Box but I do not wear it a lot. And if you two think I will start wearing pink even more you two have another thing coming."

Aaron and Jack both frowned and then Jack said "But Mommy you are a girl. You're supposed to wear pink."

I laughed and shook my head. We then watched the movie and Aaron and I both laughed at some parts when Jack would stand up and try to do some of the moves that the Power Rangers would do. After Power Rangers Aaron slipped in another movie and when it came on I started laughing.

"What movie is this Daddy?" Jack asked.

Aaron laughed and said "This move is called Never Been Kissed, buddy."

Jack scrunched up his face and said "But Daddy, you and Mommy have both been kissed."

I laughed and said "Jack it is just the name of the movie son."

He nodded and we all sat back and watched the movie. Once it was over I started tickling Jack and he started laughing and trying to get away from me.

"Daddy help Mommy is tickling me." Jack said.

Aaron started tickling me so I had to stop tickling Jack and then Jack joined in and helped Aaron.

"Stop! Stop! Now I have to go to the bathroom." I said between laughs.

The boys let me up and I rushed to the bathroom.

When I came back out Jack ran over to me and said "Mommy its time to eat. Daddy ordered pizza and it will be here soon."

I laughed and followed him back to the living room. Jack sat on my lap and Aaron sat beside us and his arm was around us. I leaned against him and he kissed me. We stayed that way until the pizza came. Once we ate it was time for Jack's bath.

I helped but ended up getting soaked because Jack decided he wanted to have a splashing war. We were having so much fun that Aaron came in and laughed when he saw us.

"What are you two doing?" Aaron asked.

Jack said "We were having a splashing war and I won Daddy. Now Mommy is all wet and her shirt is sticking to her."

I laughed at his innocence and stood up and said "Aaron how about you get him out while I go change shirts?"

Aaron nodded and said "Okay Sweetheart. Yes, you need to go change. At least for now but later I think I will help you."

I laughed and Jack said "Daddy why do you have to help Mommy change? Does she need help like I do?"

I walked out of the bathroom laughing and left Aaron to explain that to our son. I quickly changed and then met Aaron in Jack's room. Once I read a story to him I kissed him.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy. And Mommy can I ask you a question?" Jack said sleepily.

I smiled and said "I love you to munchkin and yes, you can ask me anything you want too."

Jack nodded and said "Will you and Daddy have a baby please? I want to be a big brother. So will you and Daddy please make me a big brother? I don't care if I'm a big brother to a baby brother or baby sister."

I looked at Aaron with my eyes wide. Aaron laughed and knelt down and hugged and kissed Jack.

"I will see what Mommy and I can do Jack. I love you buddy. We will see you in the morning. Good night son." Aaron said.

"Good night Daddy and Mommy." Jack mumbled.

"Night son." I said.

With one last kiss Aaron and I walked out of Jack's bed room and to ours.

"What do you think of what Jack said Sweetheart? Would you be willing to give him a brother or sister?" Aaron said.

I smiled and said "I would love to give him one Aaron."

Aaron smiled and said "Let's get started then. By the way look on the bed there is something there for you."

I looked down and saw a ring box and my heart started beating even more. Aaron picked up the box and opened it.

When Aaron was down on one knee he said "Emily I love you. Will you marry me?"

I smiled and said "Of course I will. I love you too Aaron."

Aaron stood up after putting the ring on my finger and then stripped out of his clothes and pulled my clothes off. Once we were both naked Aaron pulled me into his arms and started kissing me. Soon we were both on the bed and making love. Who knows maybe tonight we will make a baby.


	19. Sorr for the Mix up

A/N: Sorry about the mess up on this chapter. I posted it to the wrong story but I finally did get the chapter written to finish off this story. I hope that you all enjoy it.


	20. I Do

A/N: Alright thank you to those who left reviews for the last chapter. This is the last chapter for this story but their will be a Sequel to it. Thanks to all who have ready this story, added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts and a big thanks to those who have left reviews for this story. I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Nor do I own the song I do (Cherish You) it belongs to 98 degrees.

I Do

(EPOV)

_I do I do I, I do I doo_

Today is the day that I become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. It has been four months since Aaron has proposed and since I said yes. With Penelope's help I was able to plan the wedding of my dreams in four months. I could have taken longer to plan my wedding but I wanted to be married before Aaron and I had any children. Even though I quit taking my birth control pills and we quit using protection in the last four months I have not gotten pregnant. Well that is what I thought anyways.

However today I found out differently. I noticed that my period was late and decided to take a home pregnancy test yesterday. When that came back positive I called my Doctor and thankfully she was able to get me in to do a blood test right before she closed yesterday. Even though today is Saturday she called me with the results of the blood test. The blood test confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. I had yet to tell Aaron but I figured I would tell him after we got married today.

JJ looked at me and said "Why are you smiling Emily?"

I laughed and said "Why shouldn't I be smiling JJ? Today is the day that I finally become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. I have dreamed of this day for the last two years and never thought that it would come but it has."

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

JJ chuckled and said "I must say Em, you and Hotch do make one hell of a couple. I'm glad that your mom was able to get back in time for your wedding."

I smiled and said "So am I and I saw her and dad talking. I wish those two would see how much in love they still are."

JJ nodded and said "I have noticed that Strauss has been acting more like a bitch again and I noticed that your dad didn't bring her with him. Do you know why?"

I could feel the frown form on my face and said "Dad caught her in bed with one of the Agent's under her command. He kicked her out and broke her. He also informed her that if she tried to interfere with Aaron's or my job he would make sure that her life was a living hell."

Jessica, JJ, and Penelope all gasped and Jess said "Is he doing alright then Emily?"

I nodded and said "Actually he has been real happy these last couple of weeks. I think that has something to do with my mom because him and mom have been talking daily on the phone about the wedding plans."

Penelope smiled and said "Your mom and him are made for one another thats for sure."

I nodded and laughed and JJ said "Em you need to stand still so I can get your veil on you properly. You are due to walk down the aisle in five minutes."

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

(oh baby)

I smiled but stayed still. Once JJ had the veil on me Penelope checked my make-up once more and then JJ snapped a picture with all of us in it. I chose royal blue for the bridesmaid dresses and they are each in a different style. Jessica's dress is strapless, where as JJ's dress has spaghetti straps, and Penelope's dress was halter style. My wedding dress is strapless with embroidered flowers and white. My train and veil are both Cathedral style length. I took one last look in the mirror as someone knocked on the door.

"Alright Emily step behind the door just in case it is Aaron." Jessica said.

I laughed but did as I was told. JJ went over and opened up the door and then smiled.

"Alright you two get in here quick so we can shut this door again. How is Hotch holding up?" JJ said.

I heard my mom and dad laugh so I stepped forward so they could see me. My mom gasped and my dad just looked at me and grinned.

"Your husband to be daughter is getting to be a nervous wreck. He wants to marry you and marry you now. Pumpkin you look lovely in that dress." my dad said.

I smiled and said "I am more than ready to get this show on the road."

My mom laughed and said "Emily I love the dresses that you chose for the bridesmaids. I also love the dress you chose to wear. You are a gorgeous bride sweetie."

I stepped forward and hugged my mom and said "I'm so glad that you made it in. I was so afraid that you would not make it."

My mom shook her head and said "I would have moved Heaven and Earth to get here sweetie. I would not have missed this day for anything in the world. By the way I think now is the time to tell you. My assignment is up overseas and I'm not taking another one for a long while. I want to stay home and spend some time with my daughter and get to know my Son-in-law and Grandson-in-law better."

I smiled and hugged her again and said "I'm glad that you are staying for a while mom. I would love to have you around more and I know that Jack would love to get to know you. By the way I have news but will share it after the ceremony. Can we get going please? I don't want to wait another minute."

_In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day_

My dad laughed and said "Alright Ladies you heard her. Let's get this show on the road and get her married."

Jessica, JJ, Penelope and my mom all laughed. My dad opened up the door and mom gave me one more hug before heading out and to her seat. Penelope, JJ, and Jessica went next. My dad held out his arm and I took it.

He kissed me on the head and said "Just because you are getting married does not mean you are not my baby girl. You will always be my Princess and my baby girl. I'm proud of who you have become. I love you Emily."

I smiled and said "I love you too Dad."

Penelope went down the aisle, then JJ did followed by Jess. Finally the wedding march began and it was my turn. Everyone stood up and Dad started walking me down the aisle. I smiled when I saw Aaron looking at me with all the love he felt for me shining in his eyes. I smiled even bigger when I saw Jack standing close to Aaron.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Marks said.

My dad said "Her mother and I do."

He then kissed my cheek and placed my hand into Aaron's. He slapped Aaron on the shoulder and then went and sat beside my mom. I gave my boquet of roses that I walked down the aisle with to Jessica.

"It is my understanding that you two have wrote your own vows." Pastor Marks said.

_I do cherish you(so much i know is true)  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will(ill aways love you) love you still (so much i know is true)  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby I do_

Aaron and I both nodded and Pastor Marks said "Do you Aaron take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward through sickness and health till death do you part?"

Aaron nodded and said "I do."

Pastor Marks looked at me and said "Do you Emily take Aaron Hotchner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward through sickness and health till death do you part?"

I smiled widely as I said "I do."

Pastor Marks looked at Aaron and said "You can say your vows now."

Aaron looked me straight in the eyes and said "Emily you have made mine and our sons life complete since you came into it. Every day I love you more than I did the day before. My love for you knows no bounds. You are the light in my life and my heart beats for you. You are the only woman I want in my life. I love you with everything in me and then some. I stand before our friends and our family and vow that I will never stop loving you. You have made me see what true love is and you are the only woman for me."

I didn't even try to fight the tears that started to fall as the Pastor nodded at me to say my vows. I had to take in a couple deep breaths before I could say anything.

"Aaron it seems like just yesterday that I figured out how much you really meant to me. You are the reason I smile. You are the reason that I'm alive. Without you in my life I would not have a son who I love like my own and nor would we have a child on the way. I love your smile, the sound of your voice, the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you get a gleam in your eye when you catch on to something like you just did. I pledge my undying love to you and to our son. To show you how much I love you I give you the greatest gift of all. I give you my heart, my soul, my body but most importantly I will cherish the life that I am carrying inside of me until he or she is ready to come into this world and join his or her Dad, Brother and Mother. I love you Aaron." I said.

I could have laughed at the shock on his face. Aaron pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. When we broke apart everyone laughed.

"Alright Aaron take the ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Pastor Marks said.

Aaron smiled and said "With this ring I thee wed."

"Emily place the ring on Aaron's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Pastor Marks said.

"With this ring I thee wed." I said.

Pastor Marks looked at us and then at everyone who was gathered here with us and said "By the power vested in my by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Even before Pastor Marks had stopped talking Aaron pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. We broke apart to breathe and I looked down when I felt a tug on my dress.

I smiled down at Jack as he said "Is it true Mommy? Are you giving me the brother or sister I asked for?"

I laughed and bent down and picked Jack up and said "Yes little man you will have a brother or sister in about seven months. I hope you're happy."

Jack nodded and said "Thank you for giving me what I want Mommy. I'm very happy and I love you and daddy."

I smiled and Aaron and I said at the same time "We love you too."

Pastor Marks cleared his throat and said "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

My mom and dad came up and hugged me and dad said "Congratulations Pumpkin. Since your mom and I have a Grandson now how about you give us a Granddaughter?"

Aaron laughed and said "I would love it if we have a daughter. I want her to look just like her mom."

I blushed and said "And I want another son who looks just like you and Jack, Aaron."

Dave, Jessica, JJ, Spencer, Derek, and Morgan all gave me hugs and said congrats to Aaron and me.

"I love you Emily." Aaron said.

"And I love you Aaron." I said.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner, Emily?" Derek asked.

I laughed and said "Honestly it feels wonderful. Thank you all for being here to share this day with us."

We looked and saw that all the guest were waiting that were here so we went around thanking them and told them that we would see them at the reception at my Dad's house. Next we took the wedding pictures. Some of just us girls', some with just the men, some with just Aaron and Jack, some with Aaron and me, some with just Jack and me, some with my mom and dad, and then some with all of us. Today was the best day of my life. I was finally Mrs. Aaron Hotchner and I couldn't have been any happier to be tied to one man for the rest of my life.

_I'll cherish you(cherish you)  
(so much I know is true)  
From the depts of my soul  
It beyond my control  
I waited so long to say this to you  
if your asking do i love you this much  
baby I do  
I do..._

A/N 2: There will definitely be a Sequel to this story. It will focus on Emily's pregnancy and also more on the other couples. Once again thanks to those who have read this story.


End file.
